What if it were Different Yet Again
by Darcylover
Summary: What if Mr Darcy had no opportunity to propose to Elizabeth Bennet at Rosings Park? What if he had made the worst fault and compromised her reputation instead? Would he attempt to repair such a fault or allow the Bennet family to fall into disgrace?
1. Rosings Park

**What if Were Different Yet Again.**

**What if Mr Darcy had no opportunity to propose to Elizabeth Bennet at Rosings Park? What if he had made the worst fault and compromised her reputation instead? Would he attempt to repair such a fault or allow the Bennet family to fall into disgrace?**

**Chapter 1 - Rosings Park**

Mr Darcy pounded toward Rosings Park in agitation. He did not take in the scenery around him, his mind was too engaged. He had suddenly, yet unknowingly, made the most paramount escape of his bachelorhood. _I am a fool! Why should I have presumed that she would hold any affection for me? For her to speak so freely to her acquaintance concerning my character, and with such a false pretence! She has of course, been ill informed by George Wickham! I will ensure that my character will be restored without mention to her of any feelings which were previously to be expressed. Those feelings which I will now never express, I finally understand her opinion of me, happily without the embarrassment of refusal!_

Darcy raced up the grand staircase of Rosings Park, ignoring the calls of his cousin from below. As his chamber door slammed into its frame his valet appeared.

"You are not required, Barnes. I have an urgent matter of business which cannot be delayed. You may bring extra candles and retire for the evening."

"As you wish, Mr Darcy." The valet stated as he bowed slightly to his Master.

As Darcy sat in the chair at the writing desk he untied his restrictive cravat and allowed it to drop onto the table. He closed his eyes and sat in silence for a long time relaying the conversation he had overheard.

Elizabeth Bennet had taken her usual walk of the park that morning and returned to the Parsonage in an unusual state. Charlotte, who sat in the garden alone saw her approach from the road and understood immediately that she was in a state of distress.

"Lizzy!" Charlotte called as her friend entered the garden. Elizabeth, appearing reluctant approached her and took the seat alongside her. "You appear unwell, Lizzy."

"No, not at all Charlotte. I am only upset by some disturbing news!"

"Mr Collins has only now left for Rosings Park and my sister is in her room sewing a new bonnet for dinner with Lady Catherine this evening. We are all alone Lizzy, you may inform me of what displeases you so!" Elizabeth smiled with hesitation before nodding. Charlotte therefore, found it an opportune moment to call for tea.

Elizabeth took a sip of her tea and set the cup on the saucer before turning to Charlotte.

"I was taking my usual morning walk around the park when I came upon Colonel Fitzwilliam. He was of course very attentive and kind, he was also insistent that he joined me on the walk. We had walked for a short time and discussed many topics before he mentioned Mr Bingley."

"Is the Colonel acquainted with Mr Bingley?" Charlotte asked in surprise.

"Not well I fear. I came to understand that the Colonel thought him a kind man but knew nothing more of him. Mr Darcy also gave him great insight on the journey into Kent.."

"That is understandable, Mr Darcy is a good friend to Mr Bingley." Elizabeth laughed sarcastically.

"The Colonel however, informed me that he was not informed of Mr Bingley's character. He was however, informed of Mr Darcy's rescue of his friend."

"Rescue?" Charlotte asked in confusion.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam insists that Mr Darcy insinuated that he was responsible for the rescue of Mr Bingley from an imprudent marriage!" Charlotte gasped slightly.

"Jane." Elizabeth nodded in confirmation.

"Mr Darcy made it perfectly clear that my sister was not a respectable match for Mr Bingley. He therefore, persuaded Mr Bingley to travel to Town and not return."

"I cannot believe it of Mr Darcy! I agree that he has never been gentlemanlike in his approach in company, but to meddle with the happiness of his friend. And due to nothing more than social status!"

"I know nothing of Mr Darcy's intentions or why he did not understand my sisters feelings. We are aware that she is a shy girl but she would never falsely impose upon Mr Bingley. I do feel that Mr Darcy had more sinister reasons to intervene!"

"We do not know that, Lizzy. We should not judge Mr Darcy when we do not understand his initial intentions. He may have a very understandable explanation!" Elizabeth laughed again.

"No Charlotte, Mr Darcy has made his character known to us! He is the proudest and most disrespectful gentleman of our acquaintance! I can think him very capable of such intervention!"

"Is this because he slighted you at the Meryton assembly, Lizzy? Or was this the foundation of your worsening opinion of him?"

"I have to say that his slighting me was only the beginning of my dislike. From his rejection of me to his past dealings with Mr Wickham! To think that he reduced Mr Wickham to his present state of poverty! And now he has meddled with my sisters happiness! Hateful man!"

"You should not be so keen in your rebuke of Mr Darcy, he has shown you particular interest during our visits to Rosings Park."

"I do not wish to look upon him again! Mr Darcy has insulted me beyond every possible measure. I only wish that he would return to Derbyshire, then I would never have to think of that hateful man again!" Unknown to Elizabeth and Charlotte, Mr Darcy stood alongside the parsonage, sheltered by the picturesque house. He had heard everything, her opinion of him, her opinion of Bingley's rescue and most importantly, the lies of George Wickham!

Darcy did not know where to begin. How would he see it safely delivered into her hands while minimizing injury to her? What would he do if they were discovered in the meantime? Darcy knew that it was a risk he had to take. He begun.


	2. The Letter

**Chapter 2 - The Letter.**

_Miss Elizabeth Bennet,_

_Please be not alarmed madam on receiving this letter. I understand that you may be confused as to why I am risking your reputation by delivering you this in person, yet my reasoning is imperative. I have to confess that I came upon you and Mrs Collins in the garden whilst you were discussing my input with Mr Bingley. I ask your forgiveness madam for intruding upon your privacy yet, I feel that I must defend my honour._

_I must begin however, with a justified answer to my dealings with Mr Wickham._

_Mr Wickham was the son of the late Mr Darcy's steward. As boys we played together and afterward my Father supported him at school and Cambridge, with the hope that he would enter the church as a profession. It was not to be however, as George Wickham later expressed a wish to study the law. I wished rather than knew him to be sincere. My Father always held a keen interest for Mr Wickham after his Father's death, and supported him fully. My father was to provide him with a living at nearby Kympton. Yet, upon my own excellent Father's death Mr Wickham expressed that he was indeed to study the law. He therefore, demanded that I would provide him with the sum of three thousand pounds instead of the living. I reluctantly agreed, knowing his character well enough. After this we knew nothing of him, he disappeared. _

_During this time I hired a companion for my sister, Georgiana, a Mrs Younge, with who's character I was most unhappily deceived. My sister remained in Ramsgate where Mrs Younge reintroduced her to Mr Wickham. She was soon persuaded to be in love and to consent to an elopement. I however, arrived a day early where she openly confessed their plans. I dismissed Mr Wickham from the house after he had relinquished his claim on my sister. Which was of course, her fortune of thirty thousand pounds. I do not know in which kind of falsehood Mr Wickham imposed himself on you, but I hope that you will acquit me of cruelty toward him. For proof of this testimony you may appeal to my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, he is also aware of all of the particulars and will assure you of Mr Wickham's character._

_As to the issue of your sister and Mr Bingley. I understood that your sister was fond of Mr Bingley but I knew from the ball at Netherfield that she did not look upon him with any particular regard. I was easily able to persuade him of your sister's unsuitability once we had arrived in Town. He reluctantly agreed. I cannot look upon my input with any sort of disapproval as they were done in the service of a friend. There is however, one episode of my conduct which I cannot look upon with satisfaction. That is that I disguised your sister being in Town. I was made aware of her presence there when she made a call to Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst. I did however, not feel this necessary to be communicated to my friend. I repeat that I do not look upon this with satisfaction. _

_I would wish to apologise yet again madam for intruding upon a privacy. I would now hope that following the delivery of this letter, you would improve your opinion of me. I was proud as a child but was never learnt to correct my temper. I would hope that with your lively attack of my character I can begin to make improvements._

_I can only conclude with best wishes for your health and hope that you would conceal this letter for your private use only._

_Fitzwilliam Darcy._

Darcy relaxed back in his chair and looked down at the finished document with her name boldly claiming its front. He would see it safely delivered into her hands without any mention of its contents. He had stated many things in the letter which he did not think appropriate and could have stated others with more improvement. Yet it was done. He was only pleased that he did not enter the parsonage with his original intentions of making his addresses. He felt that if he had done so he may have endured a very painful and embarrassing rejection. He could have said many things which would have injured her, including his opinion of her dysfunctional family. He was however, pleased that fate had intervened. She was never to be made aware of this opinion and he would never again contemplate renewing those addresses which would have disgusted her so.

Darcy paced the grounds of Rosings early that morning waiting for her to appear. He of course, thought many times of returning to Rosings and casting the letter into the flames.

"Good morning, Mr Darcy!" Darcy turned abruptly at the sound of his name with the letter already outstretched toward the feminine voice. He visibly coloured when the woman before him was discovered to be none other than Charlotte Collins. He gazed at her softly and in surprise as she gazed toward the letter with Elizabeth's name printed on the front.

"Forgive me, Mrs Collins." Darcy said as he bowed and withdrew the letter to the safety of his pocket. "Good morning."

"I see that you were perhaps expecting my friend, Mr Darcy." Darcy swallowed painfully.

"It is not as it appears, Mrs Collins." Charlotte laughed softly.

"I understand why you are here. I saw you retreating from the parsonage yesterday. Did you hear our conversation?"

"I heard enough to wish me to defend my character."

"Is that why you pace the park, Mr Darcy? You were hoping for a single moment in order to place that letter into her hands?"

"Indeed madam. I hope that you would understand my reasoning."

"Every gentleman should defend their honour, Mr Darcy. Especially against a woman."

"Are you contemplating assisting me in my venture?" He asked with confusion.

"I know nothing of your past Mr Darcy, nor do I think it appropriate for me to inform Lizzy of it. I would however, insert your letter into mine to be sent express to London tomorrow."

"London?"

"You are too late for Elizabeth, Mr Darcy. She chose to travel onto Town to call on her Aunt and Uncle before journeying home to Longbourn."

"She has quit Kent?" Charlotte silently nodded.

"I fear that I must now return to the parsonage, Mr Darcy. Would you like me to forward the letter?" Darcy touched the rough parchment in his pocket for a moment. "You may rest assured that I will never mention this to anyone of my acquaintance, including my husband."

"I need not be assured of your secrecy. Why do you assist me?" Darcy asked in confusion.

"Elizabeth Bennet's opinion of you is prejudiced. She needs to read that letter to determine who the gentleman is. I think we both hold a similar opinion of one Mr Wickham shall we say, Mr Darcy. One in which Mr Wickham is no gentleman!" Darcy was astonished and could hardly breath as he pulled the letter from his pocket and entrusted it to Charlotte Collins.

From that moment Darcy held a greater respect for Mrs Collins. She herself had taken a great risk in redirecting his letter. They held the same opinion of George Wickham, although hers was based on judge of character rather than experience. He therefore, had much to thank her for.

Mrs Collins was not surprised upon arriving at Rosings that evening to find that Mr Darcy had also quit Kent for Town on urgent business. Colonel Fitzwilliam bound to his cousin had also departed leaving a very quiet Rosings except for the regular communications of Lady Catherine.


	3. Mr Darcy's Visitor

**Chapter 3 - Mr Darcy's Visitor.**

Mr Darcy sat at his desk in his London townhouse with a look on contemplation. He was gazing intensively at the ledger before him, tapping his fingers on the oak desk. He had a trying few days of business, anything to deter his mind from Elizabeth Bennet.

He was roused from his ledger by a tapping on his study door.

"Enter." The door creaked open slowly to admit a footman.

"Forgive the intrusion, Mr Darcy. There is a young lady to see you. She claims that she has an urgent matter to discuss."

"I am extremely busy, Thomas." Darcy said as he continued to tap his fingers.

"She claims that it is of utmost importance, sir." Darcy looked up in agitation before nodding. Darcy dropped his concentration back to the ledger where the sums continued to calculate in his mind.

"Mr Darcy." Her voice brought him from his reverie with abrupt force which forced him to his feet.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with concern as he walked around his desk to look upon Elizabeth Bennet. "Think of your reputation in coming here." He brushed his hand through his hair in agitation.

"Forgive me, Mr Darcy. I have a matter of urgency which has brought me here." It was at this that she retrieved a letter from her person and handed it to him. He recognised it immediately.

"Did you read it?" She nodded slightly. "I informed you in the letter that you should take care not to be discovered with it. I did not mean that you had to return it!"

"I wished for you to be assured that the information you shared would not be disclosed, I felt that I had a responsibility to return it."

"We cannot discuss this here. Will you allow me permission to call upon you at Gracechurch street this afternoon?" She hesitated momentarily before nodding. "I apologise for urging you to leave but I am expecting visitors. I would not wish for your reputation to be damaged due to my breech of decorum in writing you that letter!" He took the letter from her at this and placed it upon his desk.

"I understand you completely, Mr Darcy. I will await your visit this afternoon." He bowed at this and watched her as she exited the room. He sat at his desk in thought for a long time before there was a knock on his study door again. He did not shout entry yet the door opened to admit Charles Bingley.

"Darcy! Louisa and Caroline are insistent that they have only now seen Miss Elizabeth Bennet exiting your house and crossing onto Bond Street! Surely you will come and relieve their curiosity and deny the fact!" Darcy said nothing, instead he stared at his friend in disbelief. His worst nightmare had been realised, Elizabeth Bennet had been seen and her reputation diminished! Caroline Bingley would find great satisfaction in advertising her presence at the Darcy townhouse!

Mr Darcy approached the modest Gracechurch Street home with hesitation. How would he approach the sensitive topic? Would he offer rescue of her reputation through matrimony or observe its impact without input?

He remained undecided as the heavy black door was opened by a young servant girl. She gazed at him surprisingly for a moment before he gained entry.

He was shown into a small but modest drawing room where he found Elizabeth Bennet sat alone, gazing silently from the window.

"Miss Bennet." He said softly as the door closed heavily behind him. She turned swiftly and dropped into a small curtsy.

"Mr Darcy." She offered him a chair in front of the fire, aware of the brisk Spring chill. He respectfully thanked her for the concern before seating himself and sighing. The room was empty.

"I am afraid that you find me all alone this afternoon, Mr Darcy. My uncle is at business and my Aunt has only now gone to call upon a close acquaintance."

"I do not intend to disturb your privacy."

"Not at all. I am pleased that you called, I wished to express my sincere apologies for my irreproachable behaviour this morning. You may firmly believe that I have my regrets."

"I am afraid that I remain astounded that you felt the need to return my letter. I was assured of your secrecy in this regard." She nodded softly.

"I believe that I found myself easily directed to your townhouse and did not fully reason with my decisions until I had departed. You must know, Mr Darcy that I do not usually allow myself to be criticised. Or perhaps, I do not give my acquaintances opportunity to do so."

"I am fully aware of your character, Miss Bennet. It is however, not the main intention of my venture into Cheapside."

"What are your intentions, Mr Darcy?" Darcy stood at this and paced the floor slightly. Elizabeth patiently waited.

"I feel that you need to be made aware of a situation that has arose this morning after you called upon me." Darcy paused slightly. "I am not displeased that you returned the letter to me. I am however, displeased with myself for placing you at risk."

"At risk!" Elizabeth laughed slightly. "I do not see myself at risk, Mr Darcy nor should you reprimand yourself for determination to express the truth."

"You misunderstand me, Miss Elizabeth. I reproach myself because you were seen."

"Seen?" She asked in confusion.

"You were seen leaving my home this morning."

"By whom?" She interrupted.

"Miss Bingley and her sister. I have of course attempted to persuade them otherwise, but to no prevail. They are determined." Elizabeth stood at this and paced angrily.

"I need to discuss this with my Uncle!"

"I understand your anger and I am willing to take responsibility for this unfortunate events." Darcy calmed slightly as he said this, watching her pace angrily before him.

"We have both been party to this situation, Mr Darcy. I do not believe that the consequences should be yours alone. You did indeed write me a letter, which I in turn chose to personally return to your care. I feel that we have both been foolish. Oh, what my Father will think! I was always determined to be one of his sensible daughters!"

"I will personally see that your reputation is not diminished by this." She stopped pacing and stared at him attentively.

"Miss Bingley has never been fond of my family and feel that she will do anything within her power to see us all ruined. My Uncle is the only individual who may rescue me now."

"Can I assist you in any way? A glass of wine perhaps?" She laughed slightly.

"No I thank you."

Mr Darcy found it his responsibility to remain at Gracechurch street to speak with Mr Gardiner. He of course, did not take the news well.

"How did this occur?" Mr Gardiner asked, surprisingly calm.

"Mr Darcy felt the need to protect our family from the approach of Mr Wickham, Uncle. The letter Mr Darcy sent me outlined their past dealings, all which from Mr Wickham were untrue. The letter also contained information of a personal nature which I deemed appropriate to return safely to him."

"You felt the need to return this letter personally? To Mr Darcy's home, Lizzy?" Darcy noted the blush that rose to Elizabeth's cheeks at this.

"I am afraid that the responsibility should be mine alone, Mr Gardiner. I was of course responsible for writing to Miss Elizabeth without consent."

"And how would you repair my niece's reputation, Mr Darcy?"

"In any way that you deemed appropriate, Sir." Mr Gardiner sighed slightly.

"You are a very rich man, Mr Darcy who I have heard is highly respected. You would not wish to enter an imprudent marriage."

"Is that your request, Sir?"

"Would you refuse?" Mr Gardiner lent forward from his desk slightly, awaiting the gentleman's response.

"Not at all. I would marry Miss Elizabeth tomorrow if it would repair my actions."

"Uncle, I really must protest! Mr Darcy is already betrothed!" Elizabeth stated as she stepped forward toward her Uncle. Darcy sighed heavily.

"Neither I nor my cousin request or wish for such a connection. There is no betrothal."

"But Uncle!" She protested again. "I could never impose upon Mr Darcy in such a way. He would never willingly choose me to be his wife nor I him! Would you wish me married so?" Mr Gardiner looked at his niece sorrowfully.

"I will write to your Father, Lizzy. You will remain in Town while I await his response. Yet, I feel that I have no other option but to protect your character and ask Mr Darcy, however unwillingly, to take your hand in marriage."

"I am not unwilling to take your niece's hand in matrimony," Darcy stated. "She will make a very adequate Mistress to my estate. I only wish that this arrangement may have been made in different circumstances." Mr Gardiner laughed slightly.

"As do I Mr Darcy. I would hope that you would begin arrangements with your attorney." Darcy nodded.

"I will have arrangements made by the end of the day for a special licence. You will be in receipt of them before nightfall." Mr Gardiner nodded.

"Good day, Mr Darcy." Darcy bowed swiftly.

"Good day Mr Gardiner, Miss Bennet." He left the room at this, aware of the pained countenance of his now betrothed. Her face expressed a pain stronger that those which would have been, had he the opportunity to make his addresses at Rosings Park!


	4. Georgiana

**Chapter 4 - Georgiana**

Mr Darcy's housekeeper was rather surprised by her Masters urgency in retreating to his study. For he usually called upon Miss Georgiana as she took upon her studies with her companion. Upon this occasion however, Mr Darcy pounded toward his study calling loudly for his sister to be brought to him. These orders were quickly executed to Mrs Bates' usual perfection.

Georgiana Darcy shyly took the chair that her brother offered her upon entering the room. She noted some newly written letters on his desk, the ink still drying. Her brother however, did not take his usual chair behind their Father's death. Instead he paced, quite nervously before the fire.

"I have some news for you, Georgiana." He paused slightly. "I am to be married." Georgiana smiled widely.

"I am to congratulate you Brother! Yet you do not appear so contented."

"I am very contented with the match, Georgiana I only wish that the circumstances may have altered."

"How so?"

"I am afraid that you may feel badly of me."

"Never, Fitzwilliam!" She said as she stood from her chair. "I could never feel so! Have you reason to think such?"

"I would have made my addresses to Elizabeth Bennet had I the opportunity and had my feelings been returned."

"I am confused Brother. You say that you are engaged but to a woman who does not return your affection. I cannot believe it!" Darcy nodded solemnly as he slouched into his chair. "I would never have thought that you would make an offer to such a woman. Yet, is this not the same Elizabeth Bennet you wrote so much of to me in your letters from Hertfordshire?"

"Yes, it is the same woman. You must not however, judge her for not returning my affections. It is I who you should blame for this occurrence. I inform you of this Georgiana as I wish you to befriend her. She will be lonely when she becomes my wife, I do not wish her to be so. I feel that she may also be of benefit to your future development."

"If you are aware that she does not return your affection then why do you continue this arrangement, Fitzwilliam. Surely this will not make you happy."

"I confess that seeing Elizabeth unhappy in our marriage will make me uneasy. But it has to be borne!" Georgiana waited as her brother paused again. "I compromised her reputation, Georgiana and we were discovered. I need to marry her in order to protect her from scrutiny."

"I cannot believe it Brother!" She said in shock as she retook her seat. "You are the foundation of propriety, you would never put a lady's reputation at risk!"

"I am afraid that I must disappoint you my sister. For I wrote to Miss Elizabeth Bennet without permission who was thereafter, seen leaving this house by Mrs Hurst and Miss Bingley."

"Then her reputation is truly at risk." Darcy nodded.

"I love her dearly, Georgiana. I cannot allow my foolishness to ruin her family." Georgiana nodded softly.

"What will you do?" Darcy sighed heavily and took a long drink of brandy from the glass on his desk.

"I have relayed urgent wedding plans to my attorney who will acquire a special licence. Miss Bennet's Uncle has wrote urgently to Mr Bennet for permission for the wedding to continue. However reluctantly. I would hope that we would be married within two weeks!" Georgiana nodded.

"I understand you, Brother. You may rest assured that Miss Bennet will be made extremely comfortable here." Georgiana paused slightly before turning back to her brother. "Perhaps you could introduce me to you Miss Bennet tomorrow afternoon over tea, Brother. If her Aunt would be so kind as to escort her."

Mr Bennet had been surprised to receive the missive from Gracechurch Street, especially from his wife's Brother. The contents of such letter however, were more alarming. He had always thought his Lizzy to be one of the most sensible of his five daughters. Yet, the letter from Town relayed otherwise. For Lizzy to compromise her reputation, and with none other than Mr Darcy.

Mr Bennet reread the letter, certain that he had misunderstood the contents. When the outcome remained the same Mr Bennet sat back in his chair and sighed. What was he to do? If Elizabeth's reputation was truly at risk then he should ensure that Mr Darcy took his daughter's hand. But he could not. To see his favourite daughter married to such a man. Yes, she would be rich but she would never be happy. Oh, to be married to such a man! But the letter also contained specific information on the misgivings of Mr Wickham, on that matter they had indeed been deceived. He at least knew that he could protect his other daughters from the advancements of that man. Yet, he was too late for his Lizzy.

Mrs Bennet of course, took the news of Mr Wickham as a surprise who had always held a keen interest in the gentleman along with their daughters. She had of course inquired as to the subject of Mr Wickham's deception. Mr Bennet who had received a very limited insight in Mr Gardiner's letter was unable to answer. He instead insisted that they were not to have any further acquaintance with the gentleman who had misinformed them of his past so greatly. Mr Bennet did not know the particulars of Mr Wickham's deception but understood that Mr Gardiner's word on this matter would suffice until further communication gave further insight into the unfortunate events.

Mrs Bennet however, became more grieved upon the news of her daughter's reputation.

"I always believed that Lizzy was too lively!" Mrs Bennet screeched as she collapsed into her usual chair before the fire. "She has ruined us all!" She sobbed loudly into her handkerchief.

"But surely our Uncle has made arrangements to protect Lizzy." Jane said as she attempted to calm their Mother. Mr Bennet nodded.

"Mr Gardiner has insisted that the gentleman takes Lizzy's hand in marriage but I am afraid that it is an unequal match. I would hate to see her unhappy in her marriage."

"Unequal?" Mrs Bennet screeched. "How so? Which gentleman would deem our child unworthy?" She continued to sob.

"The gentleman concerned has not refused to enter matrimony with Lizzy. Mr Gardiner believes that Mr Darcy encourages the match." Mrs Bennet suddenly stiffened in her chair.

"Mr Darcy! With ten thousand per annum?"

"Indeed madam." Mr Bennet said as he nodded.

"Lizzy shall be so rich! So many fine carriages and homes! Oh, a daughter married!"

"Before you crow too loud Mama, Mr Darcy and Lizzy are not yet married." Jane said comfortingly.

"No indeed, I must travel onto Town to discuss the details with Mr Gardiner and to ensure that this wedding continues as planned. I can do nothing more for Lizzy now, she has to marry him. No matter how we despise the man!"

"Shall they not be married from home?" Mrs Bennet screeched.

"It is impossible Mama!" Jane said with her usual tenderness. "Lizzy and Mr Darcy have been seen! Surely you can see that!"

"I do not see that!" Mrs Bennet said angrily. "They should be married from Longbourn!"

Mr Bennet, frustrated and sorrowful left the room for his library were he picked out one of his favourite books for the journey to Town. If he could no longer rescue Lizzy he could attempt to secure her happiness. He had every intention of doing so!

Georgiana Darcy watched the young woman decent the steps and cross the road onto Bond Street, her arm captured in that of her Aunt's. She smiled slightly as they disappeared from view before turning to her brother.

"She is very pleasing, Fitzwilliam. Her character so enchanting! Yes, she will make a very fine sister! I like her very well indeed." Darcy nodded slightly.

"Yes she will do very well." He said as he refilled his cup with tea.

"Has anything been heard from her Family?" Fitzwilliam shook his head.

"Mr Gardiner informed me that Mr Bennet wrote a brief missive to explain that he was journeying onto Town but relayed nothing of his plans."

"You think he may refuse?"

"Refusing permission for matrimony will not aid his daughter. I have done everything I can to ensure that her reputation is not damaged but I may never be able to make her happy." He paused slightly. "I was proud and I initially never thought her suitable, especially when I slighted her."

"You slighted her?"

"To my own embarrassment, yes. I imagined her plain and with no sense of character. I was sadly mistaken, I have since found her to be one of the most handsome women of my acquaintance. If only she knew it."

"You will have time, Brother. She is to become your wife, she will learn to love you." Darcy however, shook his head.

"I feel that this has occurred so that I can be tormented by her. She made her feelings perfectly clear when we spoke to Mr Gardiner, she holds no affection for me. She also believes that I think nothing of her, rather foolishly, I wish I did not. It would make the situation more bearable for myself."

"Why do you not inform her of your feelings, Fitzwilliam?"

"To receive the initial rejection I should have found at Rosings Park when I intended to make my addresses? No, I shall not. She does not know me as you do, she thinks me arrogant and proud and after my behaviour in Hertfordshire, she is likely to be correct." Georgiana took her seat and softly took her Brother's hand in her own.

"How can you reduce yourself to this, constantly tormented by her presence. Yet, you are not yet married!"

"It has to be borne. Even as she forgives my input in this affair I believe that I cannot chastise myself so lightly. I was taught different, Georgiana! Yet, I find myself in a situation that I cannot fully comprehend. I would never have allowed myself to marry any woman if she had not shown the same affection as I. Yet, here I marry a woman who I know cares nothing for me, when I could, like other rich men, leave her to her disgrace."

"I know your character better, Brother. You would never forgive yourself if you did so. If you love her as you claim you now do, then you need to persevere in your pursuit. Take her to Pemberley as your bride and show her what your true character is. You can do nothing more." Indeed he could do nothing more. He had to be patient and await Mr Bennet's arrival where surely there would be displeasure expressed. Darcy knew that he had never been a favourite of the Bennet family, unlike his friend Bingley. Yet, now he felt more despised than ever, especially after ruining the prospects of Mr Bennet's favourite daughter.


	5. Mr Bennet

**Chapter 5 - Mr Bennet.**

Darcy gazed nervously across his desk toward the gentleman who now seated himself there. Mr Bennet had arrived in Town and had immediately found Mr Darcy's address. It was therefore, with some anger and a desperate need for explanations that Mr Bennet sat himself in the Darcy townhouse, amongst the finery and sipped a glass of the finest brandy.

"I would confess myself surprised to see you in Town, Mr Bennet. Yet I fear that your arrival was indeed expected." Darcy said as he also took a sip of brandy, primarily to calm his own nerves.

"You can understand my urgency in calling upon you, Mr Darcy. I am sure that you have indeed been expecting me."

"I do not quite understand what it is you wish me to explain, Mr Bennet." Darcy said politely as possible. "I have placed your daughter in a compromising situation and I am willing to amend these actions." Mr Bennet relaxed slightly at this, a sarcastic smile crossing his lips.

"I would never have thought you to be discovered in such a situation, Mr Darcy. Yet, I had always believed that you hated my Lizzy, as she does you."

"No indeed, Sir. I greatly admire your daughter, especially her liveliness of character. She is perhaps, misled in her presumption that I dislike her."

"Misled by her family?" Mr Bennet claimed as he lent toward he gentleman's desk in anticipation of an answer. Mr Bennet however, interjected. "I can confess that my family have never been your greatest admirers, Mr Darcy. The slighting of my favourite daughter who you have now risked socially has a bearing upon the matter."

"My slighting of Miss Elizabeth was a premature assessment, frankly altered upon closer acquaintance."

"Closer acquaintance indeed." Mr Bennet claimed before raising his brandy glass again.

"I can understand why you are displeased with the arrangement I have with your daughter. Yet, I am sure that you wish her to be happily married than at risk of ruin, Sir."

"Happily married, Mr Darcy? How can you be sure of such?"

"I will do everything within my power to ensure your daughter's happiness when she is my wife."

"Even to the demands of your pocketbook?" Darcy sighed slightly.

"I would gladly give you my fortune should it correct my faults on this matter. Yet, I am convinced that financial gain is not your objective in coming here."

"No, I confess that I demand nothing from you in that regard. I do however, insist that despite my apprehension, you honour your arrangement made with Mr Gardiner in relation to matrimony."

"I have already made arrangements with my attorney for the licence. Mr Gardiner is also in receipt of them." Mr Bennet nodded softly.

"There is also the issue of Elizabeth's dowry to discuss. Now, you are aware that I am a gentleman of a small fortune with five daughters. I am not able to provide a dowry suitable to your station, Mr Darcy."

"That is of no concern, Sir. I wish nothing from you in that regard. I have offended your family due to my lack of decorum in the approach of your daughter. It is I who owe you the service, I would never accept anything from you for entering into matrimony with Miss Bennet. No price could be attached." Mr Bennet laughed slightly.

"You have indeed rose in my estimation, Mr Darcy. If only you had won Elizabeth's affection, courted her appropriately and came before me as a true gentleman should! I would have granted you permission. Yet, now you have to ascertain that you will make my Lizzy happy. I know that she holds no affection for you, how many marriages are based on such? If the whole of Town married on affection there would be no matrimonial services to conduct!"

"I understand you, Sir. She will be well provided for, you may rest assured."

"I have nothing more to say to you, Sir. It is unfortunate circumstances where you have behaved most amiably, I can at least thank you for such." Mr Bennet stood quickly holding his hand forward. Darcy nodded slightly before standing and shaking it firmly. "I understand that you and your sister are joining the Gardiner's for dinner this evening."

"We are, Sir. We have that honour, the Gardiner's have been very kind to me." Mr Bennet nodded softly.

"Until this evening, Mr Darcy."

"Good day, Mr Bennet."

As the study door closed behind Mr Bennet, Darcy sunk back into his chair and took a long drink from his brandy. It had been uncomfortable for certain, and at times, almost unbearable. Yet Mr Bennet had given permission. How could he not! Darcy had, after all, placed his daughter's reputation at risk of scrutiny.

Darcy had always understood Mr Bennet to be a very reserved gentleman with no inclination to check his daughter's into the rules of society. Today however, Darcy had understood the gentleman in front of him to be very altered. Mr Bennet was reserved but also held a strong urge to protect his family, see them protected from harm and most importantly, contented.


	6. Mr Darcy's Dreams

**Chapter 6 - Mr Darcy's Dreams**

Elizabeth Bennet paced the drawing room anxiously watching her Father take a sip of his tea.

"You called upon Mr Darcy?" She asked with surprise. "At his townhouse?"

"Of course, Lizzy. He was very gentleman-like in his apologies for injuring my family."

"You should not have gone there alone, Papa!"

"Lizzy, Mr Darcy made me very welcome in his home. Perhaps you do not wish me to call upon my future son-in-law!"

"Papa, surely there will be opportunity for other arrangements to be made! You will not encourage a match between Mr Darcy and I?"

"I see no other solution, Lizzy. You have to marry Mr Darcy to protect your reputation. It is too late, wedding plans have already been made, the licence acquired." Lizzy turned back toward the window and looked out into the darkening skies.

"How did this happen? I believed myself to be one of your more sensible daughters." She felt his hands softly on her shoulders.

"Now, Lizzy I am not to chastise you. You are aware of your actions and now have to take responsibility for them. Mr Darcy will make you happy child, you need to trust him." Elizabeth nodded silently before looking back to the street where the Darcy carriage was stopping outside the house.

"I like a gentleman who is punctual!" Mr Bennet said with a small laugh as he turned and retook his chair before the fire.

He was finely dressed, as usual, she noted as he stepped down from the carriage onto Gracechurch Street. He straightened his top coat quickly before raising his eyes toward the house. Their eyes locked together for a moment, both captivated by the other. Until Elizabeth slowly, but confidently turned into the room, leaving him gazing at the empty window.

"I do hope that your sister is well, Mr Darcy." Mrs Gardiner stated as the soup was served. The dining table had remarkably been mostly silent until this moment.

"She is very well, Mrs Gardiner, I thank you."

"It is unfortunate that Miss Darcy could not join us for dinner." Elizabeth stated as she sipped her soup.

"Yes indeed!" Mrs Gardiner interjected. "She is such a sweet girl."

"My sister was also displeased that she could not attend, due to a prior engagement." Elizabeth nodded slightly. Silence yet again, fell in the room.

"I would hope that you would be available to call upon us tomorrow, Mr Darcy." Mr Gardiner said with slight annoyance at the silence. "I fear that we have some final details to discuss."

"Of course, Mr Gardiner. I would be happy to call tomorrow afternoon, I am afraid that I have business with my steward tomorrow morn."

"Do you often have business with your steward, Mr Darcy?" Elizabeth asked stubbornly.

"I have a large estate so I often find myself engaged with my steward on a morning. He happily allows me to chose my own activities for an afternoon." The party laughed loudly at his jest, except Elizabeth.

"You must have much to discuss, Sir." Elizabeth added.

"Yes, especially when I have to prepare for a Mistress in a week! My housekeeper was most displeased."

"Displeased at receiving a Mistress?" Darcy stopped laughing and gazed across the table, he was not angry, only displeased that she would think so.

"No, indeed Madam. Quite the contrary!"

"Perhaps you could inform us of Pemberley!" Mrs Gardiner interrupted with hope of subsiding the anger between the two. "I spent my childhood in Lambton."

"I used to run from Pemberley to Lambton as a boy. I remember that there used to be a great chestnut tree,"

"On the green, by the smithy!" Mrs Gardiner interrupted with a smile.

"Indeed! The very one Madam!"

Dinner at Gracechurch Street had indeed been challenging this evening. Darcy noted as undone his cravat, sitting comfortably on the side of his bed. His attention was suddenly drawn to the old oak door on the opposite side of the room. The door which led to the Mistresses rooms had been unused for many years, since his own excellent Mother had passed on. Yet, now it would be reused as he took Elizabeth forward in marriage. They would be happy, he was sure of it. Or at least he thought he would be happy, he could not conclude the same for Elizabeth. She had been withdrawn at dinner and not her usual lively self. Her eyes were drawn easily away from the party, almost like she demanded to be some other place of her imagination. Was it perhaps thoughts of Pemberley which took her mind or that of Longbourn? Darcy knew not.

Darcy turned the handle and pushed the door open with loud creak. There before him lay her room, Elizabeth's room. The sheets had been removed from the furniture, giving the room an opportunity to air before it's Mistress arrived in a week. He was intrigued by the rather oversized bed, even the thought of such made him mad with fascination. He had often had dreams of Elizabeth in this bed, her brown curls tumbling across the soft cream pillows. Those same curls falling further onto one naked ivory shoulder. Frustratingly, Darcy would always wake at this point. He was continuously plagued by her beauty in his subconscious yet now she was to be his. Soon he would have permission to look upon that ivory skin and kiss those rose lips in a way that he had only ever imagined. Her body had always been of fascination to Darcy, especially since her arrival at Netherfield with reddened cheeks and a look of satisfaction upon her countenance after her four mile walk. Yes, he was in many ways pleased that she was to be his. That was of course, if she would ever allow him permission to bestow on her the pleasures that she deserved as his wife.

Closing the door to her rooms, Darcy returned to his own and sat before the fire. He could not sleep now, he had too much to think on, Elizabeth especially. She had made it clear that he was not gentleman-like in his approach and that she held no affection for him but would she be able to become his wife? Would she after further deliberation select ruin over the marriage to a man whom she greatly disliked? If they did marry would she enter her marriage bed and be able to accept consummation of such marriage? Darcy feared the latter, for her not to marry him would be a torment but the greater torment would be that of refusal. He had long imagined the tender moment when he would make her his wife through consummation of their union. Yet he never considered that she may yet chose to deny him that right. That would be the greater torment indeed!


	7. The Resentment of Lady Catherine

**Chapter 7 - The Resentment of Lady Catherine de Burgh**

Elizabeth had intended no offence toward him, quite the opposite. He had been nothing but kind to her, especially after her assault of his character in Kent. She had of course, been misled by Mr Wickham who's deception had been so very convincing. It had however, not been complicated for him to convince a prejudiced audience. And Elizabeth had indeed been prejudiced! She had prejudged Mr Darcy's character abominably, laying foundations of abhorrence only escalated by Mr Wickham.

Mr Wickham had now been discovered and her family rescued with an obligation to Mr Darcy. Mr Darcy had expressed his past so openly, especially when it concerned his sister in the scandal. It was of course, apparent which opinion she was to trust. She had no need to apply for the testimony of Colonel Fitzwilliam.

Her opinion of Mr Darcy had also altered, the un-gentleman-like individual she had encountered at the Meryton assembly had disappeared. It was apparent after he had openly expressed a wish to have her as Mistress of his estates, that he was very amiable. He had of course, the ability to discard her to the social scrutiny that she deserved, yet he also had input in the scandal. This input was enough for the high-raking Mr Darcy of Pemberley to take a wife from a lower social status who had no desirable connections. Therefore, he had risen somewhat in Elizabeth's estimation.

She was still apprehensive despite this. She had always assured herself that only the deepest affection would induce her into matrimony. Yet, now engaged to Mr Darcy she deemed it otherwise. She held no affection for him and he knew such. In order to rescue her family from the demise of a ruined daughter, she had to oblige. She only hoped that she would be able to develop a knew found opinion of Mr Darcy in which, he was as gentleman-like as Mr Wickham appeared to be. She held some prejudice of course, and the hope that this would diminished as she was named his wife, Mrs Darcy.

This prejudice was not improved when Elizabeth received an urgent express from Longbourn. Her Mother had finally found the opportunity to relay her nerves to paper for delivery to Town. The letter however, was not in her own hand but rather in the steady and correct scroll of Mary. As she seated herself in the window seat of her Gracechurch Street bedchamber she broke the wax and opened the rather large letter.

_My dearest Elizabeth, _

_I find myself somewhat recovered after the astonishment of receiving Mr Gardiner's initial missive from Town. I do however, firstly have to express my sincere disappointment for not approaching Mr Darcy appropriately. If you had a desire to become his wife then you should never have allowed yourselves to be discovered in this situation, and by Miss Bingley of all individuals! Your Father and I would have made opportunities for you both to be alone and develop an attachment without the risk of scandal._

"Of course, Mama! That would not provoke scandal at all!" Elizabeth said aloud with a sarcastic smile.

_I have forthwith received a letter from your Father insisting that you will be married to Mr Darcy with a matter of urgency. I am pleased, Lizzy for you shall now be so very rich! How many fine carriages shall you have? I am only disappointed that you should not be married from Longbourn with your sisters as your bridesmaids! _

_I would wish that you take our sister, Mrs Gardiner's advice on wedding clothes as you do not know which are the best warehouses! Your Father will provide you with an sufficient sum to see you adequately presented for your husband! Your husband, how great that sounds! Oh, My Lizzy married!_

_I have written an extensive list of warehouses and supplies that you shall need for your Aunt Gardiner as she has limited experience in these matters! You may find this enclosed. _

Elizabeth gazed at the extensive additions of paper with all assortments of laces, materials and shops identified upon them. With a nervous laugh she set them aside, knowing that she would trust her Aunt's input on this matter rather than those of her Mother.

_I can only conclude with the hope that you and Mr Darcy would soon journey onto Hertfordshire to call upon us! How I shall gloat to Lady Lucas upon your arrival!_

_With best wishes for your wedding, _

_Yours ect…_

Elizabeth discarded the letter, more apprehensive than ever! Her Mother had not eased her present concerns, in fact she had escalated them! How would Mr Darcy ever comprehend the embarrassment so frequently bestowed by her Mother and upon occasion, her sisters!

Elizabeth and her Aunt took great enjoyment in gathering essentials for the hasty wedding. Their adventures took them past Bond Street where the pair stood and admired Mr Darcy's elaborate townhouse before venturing on further engagements. Before the week was out Elizabeth had managed, with her moderate allowance, to gather everything that she required. She hesitantly packed them all into her large trunk with her Aunt overseeing the project.

"Your Father has allowed you extra funds for the drapers." Her Aunt claimed as she collected a new pair of gloves from the table and gave them to her niece. "Despite the circumstances of your marriage, he feels that you should at least receive new dresses. He would not wish for you to be married with minimal belongings."

"That is very generous." Elizabeth stated boldly. "Yet I fear that he continues to punish me, however overtly."

"You are his favourite Lizzy, he feels no shame in expressing it. He is likely to be disappointed. You will see that this will all remedy when you are married." Elizabeth sighed heavily and ceased placing items into the trunk.

"What of his family?"

"Mr Darcy's family?" Elizabeth nodded silently. "His family should respect his choice of wife with content, as he does. He has never expressed any inclination of regret in offering you marriage, Lizzy."

"He has never openly expressed such, yet I feel as though I compromise him greatly. Oh, what his Aunt should say on the matter!" Elizabeth laughed nervously before returning to her trunk.

"Darcy, I shall not have it!" Lady Catherine's voice rattled through the townhouse with extreme velocity. "You are pre-contracted to Anne!" Darcy gazed at his Aunt across the drawing room as she paced angrily before the window.

"Neither I nor Anne wish for such an attachment! I have a duty to Miss Bennet which I endeavour to complete!"

"She is a country chit, Darcy. What is her reputation to you?" Darcy stood angrily from his chair.

"Her reputation is paramount madam! Would you contemplate your daughter in such an predicament?" Lady Catherine thumped her large wooden cane menacingly on the floor.

"Anne would never be found in such a situation! She has had an appropriate upbringing! She has been taught morals and duty!"

"As I was Madam! You forget that I am a Darcy! Yet I am responsible as Miss Bennet is for our actions!"

"I have heard of her family! Her sister's unchecked and scandalous, such girls to be my nephew's sister-in-laws!"

"Whatever her relations may be they can mean nothing to you!"

"Are the shades of Pemberley to be thus polluted?" Lady Catherine roared in anger.

"You mean to insult my home and my fiancée Madam! I insist that I shall continue with my venture to marry Elizabeth Bennet with or without your blessing! I do not yet understand how you have come to be made aware of such an arrangement! Nor do I claim to rationalise with you in respect of allowing Miss Elizabeth to return to Hertfordshire in disgrace. I was taught good principles, Madam which I believed you would encourage!"

"To burden yourself with such a woman, Darcy! What of her influence on Georgiana?" Darcy's anger flared again as his Aunt paced before him.

"Miss Bennet's influence will be one to be encouraged not chastised! If you are concerned for Georgiana's wellbeing then I should encourage her not to journey into Kent in the spring." Lady Catherine stilled at this, gazing toward her nephew.

"You would not discourage Georgiana from visiting Rosings Park!"

"I would happily deem it acceptable if it was to protect her from any slander you would wish to provoke upon myself or Miss Bennet!"

"This is scandalous! I will see to it that you are never accepted in London society unless you forget this notion immediately." Darcy turned from his Aunt at this, regaining his composure before responding with equal discourtesy.

"This notion you speak of is a woman's reputation which I am accountable to protect. You may punish me in any way you deem appropriate Madam!"

"If she were sensible of her own good she would not wish to quit the sphere in which she had been brought up!" Lady Catherine began pacing angrily again, determined to see her resolve applied.

"Lady Catherine, in marrying me I would not consider her as quitting that sphere. I am a gentleman, she is a gentleman's daughter. So far we are equal!"

"But who is her Mother!" The sound of her screeches echoed through the townhouse, causing the poor housekeeper to usher the servants below stairs for fear of her rebuke. "Who are her Uncles and Aunts? Do not imagine me ignorant of their condition! She holds no regard then for your honour or credit! Unfeeling, selfish girl!" Darcy retook his seat in frustration.

"I have no further input, Aunt! I am firm in my resolve! I act in a way to secure my own happiness without reference to you."

"Very well, Darcy! I shall know how to act!" She turned abruptly at this, leaving the room toward her waiting carriage with a venomous demeanour.

Darcy had always contemplated that his Aunt would take the refusal of his cousin as a bride poorly. But he had underestimated her acceptance of Elizabeth as his bride. It was perhaps with abhorrence that he had threatened her with refusal of Georgiana's company. Although, he was certain that his young sister would not find reason for complaint. His Aunt had, after all, provoked his sisters extreme shyness through excessive criticism. This criticism which often found Georgiana in Derbyshire rather than Kent in the Spring after numerous refusals to her brother to make the journey.

"Mr Darcy." The sound of his housekeeper drew Darcy from his reverie. He nodded softly. "Lady Catherine did inquire as to the location of Miss Bennet upon her departure." Darcy stood quickly but was halted by Mrs Jennings again. "She was unfortunately misinformed by the footman, Sir."

"Misinformed?" Mrs Jennings nodded gently.

"Thomas gave the coachman directions to Hartley Street rather than Gracechurch, Sir. I hope this does not displease you." Darcy laughed loudly.

"Not at all, Mrs Jennings! Please ensure that he is compensated generously for his mistake." The housekeeper curtsied swiftly.

"Of course, Mr Darcy. May I deliver orders to bring you anything?"

"You may pass orders for the carriage to be made ready. I need to prepare Miss Bennet for the resentment of Lady Catherine de Burgh!"


	8. Mr Darcy's Decision

**I'm sorry folks but this is a short chapter! Do not hate me haha xx DL**

**Chapter 8 - Mr Darcy's Decision.**

"Hateful woman!" Elizabeth said angrily as she stood from her chair, her complexion reddened.

"My Aunt has been rightly corrected in her assumption of your character and my own. The offences she has claimed of me are unpardonable." Darcy said as he watched her with interest. The illumination to her cheeks made Darcy almost mad with desire.

"Unpardonable indeed!"

"Lizzy you must calm yourself!" Mrs Gardiner said strongly as her niece raged before her. "Lady Catherine has made her intentions known and it is highly unlikely that she will find you in Gracechurch Street."

"My Aunt will have no input in my future once we are married." Darcy said strongly as he stood. "I cannot forgive her for wounding me. You can be reassured of my determination on this matter!"

Darcy had dreamt of her again that night, her anger flaring toward him in the most desirable way he could imagine. Her brown curls bouncing as she paced, her luscious lips pouted in disgust. Oh, how magnificent she looked! As he woke with a start he massaged his temple in frustration. Would he be continuously tormented by her beauty? When they were married would she be a source of daily torture? He eased himself from the bed with the hope of having his last day of bachelorhood free of fantasies of Elizabeth.

"Darcy!" He looked up from his brandy and across his usual club to find the source of his name. He was not surprised to find his cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam forcing his way toward him. Darcy stood immediately and took his cousin's hand in his own. "Darce, it is good to see you."

"You are well, Fitzwilliam?" Darcy asked as he retook his seat.

"Very well, Darcy! I thank you. Yet you do not appear so contented." Darcy sighed slightly.

"I confess that I have reservations, cousin."

"About the marriage?"

"No not at all!" Darcy said before calling for more brandy. "I am afraid that my concerns are more complex."

"But they concern Miss Bennet?" The Colonel added with a smile.

"Of course."

"You must inform me of your present distress, Darcy. I insist upon it!" Darcy nodded but remained silent for a long time. How would he begin?

"I am unconvinced that I should consummate this marriage."

"What are the foundations of your decision?"

"She dislikes me and certainly does not desire me as a husband. How could I possibly consummate this marriage when she does not attempt to conceal such dislikes? I could never make love to a woman who does not wish me to!"

"She does not have to love you, Darcy. This is your duty, she will be your wife!"

"I can learn her to love me. I could never consummate the marriage when she holds no desire for me."

"A marriage not consummated is a marriage fit for annulment, Darcy! Would you wish that degradation upon your family name?"

"She would never…" Darcy stopped, frustrated by his decision.

"You need to dismiss her feelings and yours! You cannot take her as your wife in name only. She would never expect such! Go to her bed and make her your wife, forget your conscience!" Darcy timidly massaged the top of his brandy glass with his finger, unable to gather a response.

"I envy you greatly, Darcy!" The Colonel stated firmly. "If Miss Bennet had a larger purse then I would perhaps have made the endeavour myself!"

"It is unfortunate then that the lot falls to me instead of you!" Darcy claimed sarcastically.

"You must make your choice, Darcy! And soon! The wedding is tomorrow!" Darcy nodded solemnly as the Colonel stood. "Until tomorrow, cousin." Darcy took his cousin's hand before bidding him farewell.

Darcy did indeed have a complicated decision to make concerning Elizabeth. Would he take the liberty of consummation and risk injuring her opinion of him further? Most importantly would he be able to resist her allure and prove that he could be the gentleman that she once accused him not to be?

**Please write a quick review!**


	9. Elizabeth's Rationale

**A/N: A faithful reviewer asked for more insight into Elizabeth's feelings on their circumstances and her feelings for Darcy so here you are. Its only a short chapter so enjoy!**

**Chapter 9 - Elizabeth's Rationale **

Elizabeth Bennet sighed heavily with apprehension. She stood before the looking glass, gazing at the reflection before her. Her Aunt had indeed been an essential influence on her present appearance. She had of course, selected only the best wedding materials for her Niece and advised her as a Mother would have any daughter. Mrs Gardiner had indeed been a thankful advisor who now patiently positioned the small veil onto her bonnet.

"You look very beautiful, Lizzy!" Mr Gardiner exclaimed happily. "Mr Darcy shall approve greatly!" Elizabeth silently agreed.

Elizabeth was not required to decide if marriage to Mr Darcy was acceptable, that decision had been made for her. She did not judge Mr Darcy, for he had also been dismissed from that decision. Yet, he had openly not refused the match. It was perhaps the first instance where she could look upon his character with satisfaction.

He had explained his past involvement with Mr Wickham so openly that Elizabeth could only believe it to be truth. She had therefore, dismissed those allegations against him and judged her own prejudices in their place. She could not however, easily forgive his interference with her sister and Mr Bingley. He had claimed that he resented the separation, yet he had done nothing to remedy that fact! Mr Bingley remained away from Netherfield while her sister remained disheartened at his absence.

Her main apprehensions in relation to Mr Darcy remained with his character which, to her, remained unchanged. His letter from Rosings had diminished most of her initial concerns yet she had not been able to accurately assess his true character. Of course her opinion had been altered during the short period of their engagement but never in a way that would entice her into matrimony with such a man!

Yet, now she was to discover his true character as his wife! What would become of her if she discovered that his true character was also not to her likeness? Would she be confined to a life of marriage with a man she loathed?

Darcy was nervous, would she arrive to be wed? Would she leave him at the altar and decide instead to return to Longbourn in disgrace? He paced angrily in the church, thoughts racing through his mind. Yet, he had still not decided his approach in relation to the marital bed. These issues had denied him essential sleep. It was indeed to be a very trying day!

Darcy's nerves in relation to Elizabeth's arrival were unfounded. She did arrive to be wed. Her radiance made him speechless so that he found it difficult to voice his vows with certainty. To Elizabeth, his weakness may have been misinterpreted as unenthusiastic. Darcy however, had never been more content! He was marrying the one woman he loved and he was determined to demonstrate that fact!

The audience was small with only Mr and Mrs Gardiner overlooking the ceremony with Georgiana Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam. Happily, Lady Catherine did not make an appearance. The relief felt upon the majority of the audience when the couple became one was obvious. The Bennet family had been rescued from scrutiny, Elizabeth was secure.

Elizabeth had never encountered the feelings of insecurity, yet presently she did! She and her new husband had enjoyed a day of light festivities with their small party but now she sat alone with him in the luxurious drawing room in the Darcy townhouse.

He had remained silent for a long period before he spoke, he had been preoccupied watching her, silently sipping her tea.

"I do hope that you approve of the house." He said softly. She looked up to him and smiled softly.

"Indeed, I can presently find nothing to dislike."

"It is of course nothing to Pemberley. I would hope that you would take pleasure in calling it your home."

"Your sister has happily informed me of it's beauty. I am eager to look upon it." Darcy smiled happily.

"Would you not wish to tour before travelling onto Pemberley? Have you no wish to tour the continent?" She shook her head fiercely at this.

"I would be quite content to tour the lake country or Bath, after I have been introduced to Pemberley." Darcy was surprised.

"You would prefer to travel onto Pemberley immediately?" She nodded slightly.

"If that pleases you." Darcy was yet again surprised by her response.

"It pleases me greatly that you are eager to visit Pemberley. If you agree we can journey there tomorrow." She sipped her tea slightly before responding.

"I would like that very well, Mr Darcy."

She had retired to her rooms a short time ago yet he did not follow. He sat silently in the drawing room contemplating the decision he was yet to make. Could he go to her without expressing his love? Would he be able to consummate the marriage despite his knowledge of her feelings? If he wished to would she allow him? And most importantly, would he be able to resist her if he did not or would she remain a torment of his dreams?

**Please leave a review because I am really struggling to make Darcy's decision myself! Should he do it or not? Please give me your thoughts!**


	10. How Not to Please Your Wife

**A/N: I thank you all for your input in the creation of this chapter. I have took all of your own opinions into account but created my own spin on it. I do not completely agree with Darcy's decision but I think it was necessary for the continuation of the story. Enjoy this long awaited chapter!**

**Chapter 10 - How Not to Please Your Wife**

Darcy was determined in his resolution, he had made the decision which had plagued him for days! He did not comprehend their effect until he had slipped silently into her room, closing the door gently behind him. As he turned he anxiously noted that the room was empty. The fire blazed, illuminating the room with the addition of scattered candles. It was however, only with further investigation that he did not find the room empty. He noted her figure on the bed and as he approached he noted that she remained very still. Determined that she was somewhat ill he quickened his steps toward her. It was only upon examination of her countenance that he found her not ill, but sleeping.

Her dark hair cascaded over the pillow, her thick eyelashes brushing her cheeks in peaceful sleep. Her lips were parted slightly in the most delightful way Darcy had ever encountered. No matter how he longed to make her his wife, he did not have the ability to rouse her from such sleep. His heart pounded deeply in his chest as he gently took a ringlet of her brown curls into his finger and felt it's softness. How beautiful and enticing she looked at that moment! How he would earnestly wish for her to wake then! He would surely demonstrate his rising levels of desire! Perhaps he was thankful that she did not.

* * *

Darcy awoke with a start, his heart palpitating wildly. He slipped quickly from the bed and crossed to the window, looking out onto the deserted Bond Street. How the dream had appeared to be reality was exquisite! His subconscious provided the most vivid images of her beauty that he had been convinced that such was reality until he had awoken. The issue raised in his mind immediately, how he wished that his attentions to her last evening had been so simple! To find her sleeping and also to find himself easily controlled in retreating from her was a much improved prospect. Yet, the dream was not reality and she was certainly not abed when he happened upon her. Quite the contrary in fact! He closed his eyes in recollection as the scene replayed in his mind, to his dissatisfaction and horror.

He had not made that decision, to his own disappointment. He had sat a long while in the drawing room, brandy in hand as he contemplated his actions toward his newly appointed wife.

He had retired angrily and with a sense of self-regret. That he found himself in this position was impossible! Mr Darcy of Pemberley was accustomed to making difficult decisions despite the consequences. Yet Elizabeth was different. He could not think of her without his mind being deterred by the aspect of consummation with such a beautiful creature. Yet his character knew better, he did not wish to injure her with his attempts of chivalry nor deter any new opinion she may have formed.

She was slightly taken aback when he burst into her room. She had stood from the bed and greeted him warmly but with a slight indifference which he found disheartening. Before he could justify his movements he found himself pacing angrily before the fire. She however, remained silent choosing to watch his attempts at restraint.

"Elizabeth," He started with more warmth to his voice than what she had expected and her own countenance softened. He had desisted with his angry pacing and turned to her. "I have struggled in vain and I can bare it no longer! These past days have been of torment! I came her despite my own better judgement to make you my wife. Yet I cannot!" He had turned away from her in embarrassment. "I suddenly find myself unable to conduct such duty." He gazed at her quickly and found that her complexion had reddened somewhat, in anger.

"You came to me despite your own better judgement." She repeated his words with a hint of sarcasm. "You deem yourself to be incapable, sir. Yet you do not freely inform me of the legitimacy of said incapability. Pray are they emotional or physical?" He was surprised by her question.

"Entirely emotional, I assure you." He said with a slight smile which happened to escape her notice.

"Then what is it, Sir? I suppose it is that I am only tolerable and not handsome enough to tempt you!" Oh dear, how he had dearly hoped that she had not heard such a remark. He turned to her and noted her appearance. She was clearly distressed by his design in entering her chambers.

"I would never have wished you to hear me say such things. It was a premature assessment based upon undeveloped knowledge of your character. You may rest assured that you are one of the most handsome women of my acquaintance!" She blushed slightly at his remark.

"I would have easily forgiven your vanity had you not wounded mine." Darcy scowled inwardly at her words though he believed that they were not intended to cause harm.

"I believe that I should begin again, Elizabeth. Would you give me leave to express myself openly without the fear of reproach?" She nodded softly. He began to pace again for a moment, collecting his thoughts before he addressed her again.

"I am aware that you have entered into a marriage of convenience demanded by your family and myself. I have injured you greatly in that regard and you have me sincere apologies. Yet I feel that I could not take you as my wife while I could cause you further emotional injustice." She made to speak but he stopped her quickly. "I know that you firmly believed me to be un-gentlemanlike in my approach to any individual outside of my social circle. You found me to be conceited and hateful, yet upon self-assessment I cannot disagree with you."

"Mr Darcy, please..." Elizabeth protested as she stepped slightly toward him. He however, continued.

"I am aware of your dislike of my character. As a boy I was given good principles but was never learnt to correct my temper which developed into pride and conceit. Until I met you. You showed me how insufficient were all my pretensions of pleasing a woman worthy of being pleased."

"You pay me a great compliment, Sir. Yet you forget that it was I who also misjudged your character so abominably which forced us into this arrangement." Darcy nodded slightly in agreement.

"I cannot fault your assessment of my character nor dismiss it. I am fully aware from this that you would not wish for me to take you to the marriage bed. Do you wish to deny it?" He noted that she paused slightly before responding.

"I have no wish to deny it. Although I confess that you have risen in my regard for rescuing me from contempt, my assessment of your character has not altered." He had not expected such a reply. "We have not had the opportunity for a courtship, Mr Darcy. Therefore, I feel that my initial comments of your character remain unchanged, despite your present chivalry in taking me as your wife. You have taken much upon yourself for my security but you have not had opportunity to convince me of a change in your character."

"Despite my letter detailing my past dealings with Wickham, you still think me un-gentlemanlike?" He was confused.

"I did not claim that you were un-gentlemanlike, Sir. Rather that I had not changed my opinion for I do not know you better." A very valid point indeed! He nodded silently.

"Perhaps you will therefore, allow me opportunity to alter your opinion of me through time." She had taken the chair before the fire, gazing up at him with her usual smile. She was no longer angry, quite the contrary.

"I would be very pleased to have such an opportunity. We have, after all, a very long time." He laughed at her sarcasm before nodding.

"I would never claim that I do not wish to take you as my wife, for I would do so without hesitation. I would not wish for you to be insulted by my pervious comments."

"I am not insulted, Mr Darcy. I am rather flattered that you would consider my emotions before your marital rights." He laughed again before turning to leave the room via the adjoining door.

"Perhaps, Mrs Darcy I am more the gentleman than you initially determined." She did not respond but he noted her smile. "When you feel that you are contented to become my wife, you may come to me. I will not be affronted." She nodded softly as she watched his retreating back.

He did not fully comprehend his actions until he had sat on the edge of his bed and placed his face into his hands. She had caused him pain through the words she had uttered. She thought him more gentleman-like but remained in contempt of his character. That was the worst aspect. Despite his charm and devotion to the rescue of her reputation, she remained unattached or unmoved by him. That was the worst aspect indeed which suddenly resolved any passionate desire he had not long ago held for her. He would regain that desire, he only hoped that the new character he would introduce to her would not affront her further.

**Please let me know if you agree! Review…**


	11. If Gossip Were Pennies You Would be Rich

**Chapter 11 - If Gossip Were Pennies you would be Rich**

Elizabeth was very astonished. She lay upon her bed, gazing silently toward the closed door which he had just exited through. Her expectations in relation to Mr Darcy had changed dramatically when he had taken her as his wife. Elizabeth had been encouraged to believe that he was promised to his cousin, Anne de Burgh who he had later denied after the disaster at Rosings. He had offered her marriage despite her family's social circumstances, Elizabeth knew that her family did not always act with decorum. Especially her three younger sisters! Yet, he had set those feelings aside and saved her from the injustice of scrutiny. But why? Surely his character should have deterred him from entering into such a marriage? And if he did enter the marriage, he would surely have thought of the production of an heir to his vast estate rather than his wife's composure?

She had initially thought that he was giving great insult, claiming that he was coming to her despite his conscience. Yet, she had misunderstood. He had thought of nothing but her, even as she had given him further insult! He was correct in his assumptions, he was more the gentleman than she had first determined. Yet she still held his character with reserve and without trust. Therefore, she was pleased when he had offered a courtship. It would allow an opportunity for her to further understand his illusive character. He was her husband after all, the least she could do would be to allow him a period of time in which to alter her perspective.

* * *

Elizabeth had awoken very early the next morning, determined in her resolve. She had determined that she was to spend the day looking upon her husband with greater likeness. She was determined to discover his true character, and as soon as possible. Perhaps this was a foolish attempt at assessment, yet she felt it most appropriate in the circumstances.

She was however, to be very surprised upon entering the breakfast room to find her husband already seated there, sipping his coffee and examining the daily newspaper. She was determined to be civil.

"Good morning, Mr Darcy." She noted emphatically as she took her chair and nodded the acceptance of tea. He lowered his newspaper quickly and nodded.

"Good morning, Mrs Darcy. I hope that you found your rooms acceptable and slept well."

"Indeed." She claimed softly as she stirred her tea. His brown eyes watched her intensively, with a certain interest which Elizabeth did not find uncomfortable. "I hope that your plans have not altered in relation to our journey plans today."

"Not at all, I have already instructed our belongings to be sent on to Pemberley with my valet." He noted her smile.

"My Aunt Gardiner lived not far from Pemberley as a child." She claimed boldly as she watched.

"Yes, I am aware of such. It would be a pleasure to see Mr and Mrs Gardiner again. Perhaps we should invite them to join us in the summer?" Elizabeth was rather taken aback at his request.

"I believe that my Aunt and Uncle have arrangements to tour the Lake Country in the summer."

"But they will find themselves not far from Pemberley. I would not like them to be so close without calling upon us! I will write to your Uncle and insist upon it!" He took his newspaper up again at this, flicking the pages in mock concentration. Elizabeth, understanding that the conversation was now ended took to sipping her tea silently. She watched him with fascination. His dress was immaculate in comparison to her fine but not exquisite dress, purchased for this occasion yet not quite fitting. His eyebrows knitted together in the most enticing way as he read an interesting article, yet his overall composure remained stern. Her assessment was advantageous!

Mr Darcy could not concentrate! The newspaper remained open in front of him but he had not fully read a word for a full five minutes. She was distracting him, her appearance so fine in a very simple dress. Her hair was pulled back yet stray curls were escaping and softly grazing her neck. He noted a soft blush to her countenance before his eyes found her rounded breasts, heaving with her rapid inhalations. He determined from this that she remained nervous in his company, despite his assurances the previous night that her emotions were his highest priority.

Even as she situated herself in the carriage she seemed apprehensive. She examined the expensive furnishings and lavish seats before crossing one hand over the other and sighing.

"When should we arrive in Derbyshire?" She did not look at him as he sat opposite her in the carriage. Instead she continued her intense glare out of the window.

"We shall interrupt our journey but once for a change of horses. We should reach Pemberley in time for dinner." She nodded silently but did not respond. There was something amiss. She had been so open and enthusiastic during breakfast. Now she sat silently, only conversing when necessary.

They had taken a drink during the stop where they were to change horses. Elizabeth sipped her warming tea silently gazing around the room. She did everything possible to divert his attentions. How could everything have changed since they had concluded breakfast? Darcy had retired to his study to finalise some issues, leaving Elizabeth to independently tour the house. He had done nothing to further offend her.

They had resituated themselves in the carriage before she spoke. Her voice was hesitant and uneasy.

"I imagine that your servants in London shall have much gossip to circulate." She said calmly as she continued her examination of the countryside.

"My servants are paid above the average wage for their discretion in relation to my affairs."

"Although you cannot prevent them from gossiping between themselves."

"My housekeeper is very attentive toward preventing gossip! May I inquire as to where your concerns lie in relation to your staff, Mrs Darcy." She looked him at this, managing to smile softly.

"Perhaps I misheard, Mr Darcy. I have no concerns regarding your staff."

"Misheard what, Madam?" Elizabeth blushed slightly.

"Two upstairs maids discussing the cleanliness of my bed linen, Sir."

"The cleanliness of your linen! Why would two maids take an interest in such a matter?" Darcy said with confusion before realisation struck him. He was not embarrassed, but he could determine that she was. "Forgive me, I never wished for you to be subjected to such scrutiny! Least of all from my own staff!"

"Please do not blame yourself. Your kindness toward me in relation to your marital rights is to be commended. I shall not be intimidated by gossip."

"Yet I have found you so since we left Town! I would hope that you would find me approachable if you are in need of council. I would hope that you would never keep anything from me. It has injured me, watching you suffer from Town with some issue you deemed me inappropriate to be made aware of!"

"I apologise, Mr Darcy. I would not wish for you to be burdened by my concerns!" He smiled softly.

"You shall never be a burden to me. Yet, when the issue relates to our staff then you should be able to approach me without fear of reproach."

"No, you are mistaken. I did not fear your response, I rather did not wish to bring unnecessary trouble to those staff involved."

"Such an issue can hardly be ignored, Elizabeth. Our privacy is an important aspect which my staff are encouraged to maintain."

"All servants gossip!" Elizabeth said with a laugh, not realising his use of her Christian name.

"Not my servants." He stated boldly. "You need not worry about your bed linen, the issue shall not be discussed again. My steward shall relay further instructions to the housekeeper in Grosvenor Square emphasising our need for privacy and the servants terms of contract."

"That shall not be necessary, Sir."

"I would not wish you to believe that I am behaving badly. I only wish to prevent any scandal ensuing about our past dealings due to the gossip of servants."

"I would not desire that. You have aided me greatly, which I have much to be thankful for. I would not wish for any slander to be placed against your good name." He was surprised by her reply but he nodded silently. He was pleased that she had openly revealed her problems to him.

Damn those servants! Darcy screamed in his head at his own foolishness. He had never contemplated that his own servants would inspect his wife's bed linen for evidence of consummation. If he had, he would have encouraged his own valet, a very private and respectable man, to dispose of it. Yet, he had not thought! He had introduced his wife to more slander, this time from his own servants! Oh, the shame! His steward would hear of this!

"Mr Darcy!" Her voice pulled him from his urgent thoughts.

"Forgive me." He said as he focused his attention on her again as she smiled widely.

"I was asking if Georgiana would be at Pemberley?"

"Unfortunately Georgiana is with the Matlocks. She will stay there for a short time before joining us at Pemberley."

"That is a shame. I would like to know her better!" That was a happy thought indeed, Darcy noted to himself.

* * *

Elizabeth was delighted by Pemberley. Although they arrived in the dark, the housekeeper, Mrs Reynolds had done anything possible to make the large house appealing to it's new Mistress. Lanterns had been lit, casting a dull illumination on the large house. Yet inside many candles burnt brightly allowing the Mistress to see everything clearly. From the fashionably designed wallpapers to the comfortable seating, Elizabeth liked everything.

"This is to be my home." She said to herself as she gazed around the music room, a grand and recently purchased pianoforte claiming most of the south facing wall. Darcy, who was touring his wife around the ground floor rooms smiled in contentment.

"You approve of Pemberley?" She nodded as she swept her hand across the fire surround.

"Very much! I fear that there are few who would not approve." He pointed softly to the window.

"There is a great prospect from that window down toward the lake. Yet I feel the light does not do it justice. I feel that it may be more to your advantage tomorrow morning."

"I can hardly contain my excitement. If your grounds are as beautiful as your home then I am indeed very contented!" She smiled widely, turning back into the room.

"You are at liberty to decorate any rooms you feel necessary. You are Mistress of Pemberley."

"I would never think it is necessary. Your taste is immaculate, I cannot fault it."

"If you will not decorate any of the public rooms then perhaps you would enjoy doing so to your private ones?" Elizabeth laughed slightly. "Would you like me to show them to you?"

"Very much, Sir."

Elizabeth could hardly contain her delight as she climbed the grand staircase. To find herself Mistress of such an estate! Oh, how her Mother would praise her indeed! His voice distracted her thoughts.

"The entirety of the third floor remains family quarters. You shall never be disrupted by guests here."

"Why the third floor, Mr Darcy?" He guided her along the third floor corridor before answering.

"The third floor has the best views of the grounds and remain not too far from the commonly used rooms. You shall find Georgiana's quarters in the West while ours are in the East. They are primarily the best rooms for capturing the morning sun."

"I am quite excited for morning, you have given high hopes for it being very beautiful. To look upon the house and grounds in a different light will be most invigorating." He laughed at her enthusiasm.

"I will not be surprised by your retiring early this evening!" She claimed confirmation before he pushed open a door into a beautifully decorated and spacious sitting room.

"These shall be our private rooms. You will find a sitting room, your chambers and dressing area along with my own." She nodded silently. "Your maid awaits your arrival in your rooms in order to ready you for dinner. Perhaps you may wish to rest for a while before we dine?"

"I would like that very much." He directed her to rooms before heading toward his own to contemplate the day and demand the urgent meeting with his steward.

* * *

"I will not have it, Roberts!" Darcy said as he stared across his desk at his steward. Darcy had eaten dinner and allowed Elizabeth to retire before calling his steward to his study.

"I do apologise, Mr Darcy."

"I would like you to write to our housekeeper and encourage discretion between her staff."

"Does Mrs Darcy identify the particular staff involved in this act of distrust?"

"No, my wife does not. I would not wish for my wife to scrutinised, especially by my staff."

"If Mrs Darcy felt scrutinised then I must apologise sincerely. The housekeeper shall be reprimanded." Darcy nodded silently. "Will there be anything else you require of me, Mr Darcy?" His steward had served him well over the past eight years and new exactly when his Master required solitude.

"Yes, you will ensure that Mrs Darcy is in receipt of her personal monthly allowance?"

"Of course, Mr Darcy. The sum we agreed?" Darcy nodded softly. "Would you like me to inform Mrs Darcy of her allowance, Sir?"

"No, there will be no need. Mrs Darcy shall not spend over that allowance, you may rest assured." His steward did not question further. He bid his Master good evening before departing. Mr Darcy had always been good to him since his arrival in Derbyshire. He was indeed a gentleman to be respected. Roberts did respect his Master, he was the best Master he had ever encountered.

* * *

Elizabeth had easily found sleep but rose a while before dawn. She examined her room silently from the exquisite decorations to the luxurious furniture. How she had never imagined being attracted to Pemberley! It was now to be her home.

The thought of further examining Pemberley drew Elizabeth from her bed. She found herself soon dressed in a new and expensive dress and descending the staircase. She had of course questioned the dress. Her maid had anxiously answered that Mr Darcy had taken it upon himself to have some items of clothing delivered to be used at her leisure. Her maid had directed her to the dressing room where Elizabeth found an assortment of dresses, stockings, gloves, coats and bonnets. All new and exquisite! She did not find it an offence. She did however, feel very indebted to Mr Darcy for he had again considered her comfort. He had of course, been correct in his assumption that her wardrobe was not sufficiently filled. Her Father had given her a modest budget but nothing that would have afforded such luxuries as what she now looked upon. She was very pleased with her husband's taste too!

Elizabeth found herself making short turns around the gardens of Pemberley as the sun rose. Following the path between trees she soon found herself at an open field. How she desired to walk a path across it. Yet concerns for her new dress drew her back down the path toward the house. She continued this path until she was distracted at the open field by the approach of a horse.

The white and muscular horse pounded across the field toward her, tearing earth from the ground with it's hooves. It was not until the horse stopped aside her that she contemplated the rider.

"Good morning, Mr Darcy." Elizabeth greeted him warmly. He touched his hat slightly before responding.

"Good morning. I find you walking very early this morning. You could not resist the pleasures of a Derbyshire sunrise?"

"It was indeed very beautiful."

"I am surprised that you did not walk further." Elizabeth laughed loudly.

"I am afraid that my maid insisted on my wearing a new dress which I did not wish to see ruined." Darcy dropped quickly from his horse and examined her appearance.

She stood silently in a soft blue fashionable yet, reasonably modest dress. He noted that he had indeed chose well!

"The colour suits you well indeed! Can I inquire as to who chose such a perfect design an colour?"

"Indeed, Sir! I fear that your choice however, may have been greatly influenced by your sister!" He sighed heavily.

"You are correct in your assumption. Although I will ascertain that I did indeed select the colour."

"Then you do have good taste, Sir!" There was silence for a short time before she spoke. "Have you just begun your ride? If so, please do not allow me to disturb you."

"You do not disturb me. I am only now returning from the ride. You will also find me an early riser!"

"I am pleased to hear it! What arrangements do you have for today?"

"I am at your disposal. Although I have a great need for good coffee."

"If you are in agreement I would very much like to walk toward Lambton. I have heard it to be a very beautiful village."

"Indeed it is! Although you may not find it to be an easy walk."

"I am very fond of walking, Mr Darcy." Darcy could not prevent a laugh escaping him as he pulled his horse in the direction of the house.

"Yes, I know!"


	12. Lambton

**Chapter 12 - Lambton**

Elizabeth had never comprehended the effect of her arrival in Lambton upon the arm of her husband. She had attempted to dismiss the uncharacteristic gossiping and stares. Her husband had remained attentive in his distracting her from such displays yet Elizabeth remained apprehensive. Darcy had spoilt her of course, purchasing a number of her favourite books from the local shop in order to provide said distraction.

They had broken their walk at the local Inn where they enjoyed refreshments of a splendid nature. This despite the Inn's influx of local residents who had momentarily deemed it appropriate to call at the same establishment, mainly for an opportunity to espy the new Mrs Darcy. It was in the Rose and Cram that the rather eccentric Mrs Boone gathered her own opinion. It was with this that she gathered her skirts and took herself home as speedily as propriety would allow.

Poor Mr Boone who had took it upon himself to take momentary slumber in his favourite chair before the fire was startled from it by his wife's entrance. His eyes found her, his heard palpitating wildly.

"Mrs Boone! What is the reason for this interruption?" He said as he reclaimed his chair in frustration.

"My dear Mr Boone!" His wife fluttered her handkerchief wildly as she crossed the room and sat before him. Her breathing remained ragged from her speedy journey home. "Mr Darcy has took a bride!"

"Has he now?" Mr Boone said with minimal interest.

"Indeed, he walked through Lambton with her. A quite beautiful lady with a fair complexion, yet simply dressed."

"Simply dressed? Why would that have a bearing on the matter?"

"Allow me to rephrase, Mr Boone. Her dress was fashionable yet modest, became her quite well in fact!"

"So you approve?" Mr Boone claimed his newspaper quickly with the hope that it may silence his wife.

"I have no foundation for approval. Mr Darcy did not favour me with an introduction. He only introduced the new Mrs Darcy to Mr Brooke at the bookshop, he of course claimed that she was very amiable! Yet, he has previously made that claim of many un-amiable acquaintances." Mr Boone nodded softly but did not reply. "Yet I do not understand why Mr Darcy did not introduce us!"

"You forget Mrs Boone, that although we are far from unfortunate with funds we remain out of Mr Darcy's social circle. Even if he does take pleasure in his acquaintances of Lambton, we do not have to expect such from his wife." Mrs Boone made to interject but she was stopped by her husband. "I will hear no more Madam." The possibility of a lively debate with her husband rejected Mrs Boone sulked in her chair before contemplating the new Mr Darcy.

She was a pretty creature who would hopefully do him well. She smiled happily to the passing residents but never inclined a wish to her husband to be introduced. Perhaps she was shy! Or perhaps Mr Darcy required a period of adjustment where he would like to enjoy the privacy of his wife before introductions would begin. Mrs Boone was even undecided as she retired for bed, frustratingly angry that she could not be the first lady of the neighbourhood to claim an acquaintance to that great lady.

* * *

Mr Brooke the owner of the local bookshop had the honour or being introduced to that Lady. He had been arranging the new delivery of poetry when the bell had rung above the door. Turning with his usual bachelor smile he was surprised to see Mr Darcy with a young, yet very handsome woman on his arm. Her hand rested gently on his arm in the intimate way which insisted that Mr Darcy had been wed!

"Mr Darcy!" Mr Brooke had cried as he had rushed forward to greet his prestigious guest. Mr Darcy had never been a regular customer to his Lambton bookshop, but he was good enough to purchase enough literature a year to keep the bookshop well stocked and well visited. Yet, not as often as Mr Brooke would like.

"Mr Brooke, it is a pleasure. I do hope that business has been advantageous for you since my last visit." Mr Brooke bowed deeply.

"Indeed, Mr Darcy! Business has been very good indeed. We have a number of new titles only now arrived from Town. May I suggest them for you, Mr Darcy?" Brooke noted that Mr Darcy's lips curled into what appeared to be a smile before he responded.

"No but you may please my wife by finding any title that she desires." Mr Darcy eased the woman on his arm forward for introduction. "May I present Mrs Darcy to you. This is our very enthusiastic bookshop owner, Mr Brooke. He will assist you with any purchase you would desire." Mr Brooke watched as she stood forward. She was simply yet elegantly dressed with the most handsome features. Her dark hair was captured under an elegant bonnet but with small curls escaping at the back. Her features were soft, her countenance healthy and her stance elegant. Yes, she was very handsome indeed.

"Mr Brooke, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I feel that we shall be very well acquainted for I have a great love for books." Mr Brooke surprised by the softness and politeness of her voice almost forgot to respond,

"The honour is mine, Mrs Darcy!" Mr Brooke claimed with a longer bow than what was necessary. "I do hope that you would call in the shop when you pass through, I have regular deliveries from Town."

"I would be pleased to do so, Mr Brooke."

Mr Brooke was amazed by the new Mrs Darcy. Although his shop received more attention than usual by local residents after the pair had departed, he did not misinterpret her character. Mr Darcy was fortunate in his choice of bride, to have such an attractive yet socially acceptable wife. Mr Boone would have taken her to the altar himself, had she not already have been taken. Unfortunately, he would need to alter his opinion of women to find a bride of his own who would be comparable with Mr Darcy's wife!

* * *

Darcy and Elizabeth had exited the village on their return to Pemberley. No sooner had they left the prying eyes of the villagers that Elizabeth had released his hold on her. His arm now felt empty without her upon it. She walked in silence humming to herself as she sifted through one of her newly purchased books. He did not have the courage to disturb her, her beauty was so pronounced at that moment that he did not wish to! He tore his eyes away, he had made himself a solemn vow never to confess his true feelings to her. Since she had made her own beliefs known in Kent he had made a vow to keep feelings secret. He did not wish to injure himself. Yet the longer he remained in her presence the more that certain defence was to crumble. He needed an opportunity to have solitude, to forget about her and rebuild his self control. He needed to ignore her and regain his control as Master of Pemberley. He was not her Master and he would not continue to torture himself. That was going to be a trial indeed. No matter how he attempted to forget her presence, she was always present in those dreams which left him sweating with desire. How she would be disgusted if she were to know the truth! He needed to regain the self control, no he had to!


	13. Cowardice is a Gentleman's Worst Virtue

**A/N: I'm really sorry it has taken me so long to update, I have had a plaster cast on my arm and have found it very difficult to type. Hence why the update is only now been posted. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 13 - Cowardice is a Gentleman's Worst Virtue.**

Mr Darcy gazed silently yet apprehensively across the dining table toward his wife. He wished to be sincere in his approaching topic of conversation yet not give offence. He greatly feared that it would not be the former.

"I do hope that you did not disapprove to my adding to your wardrobe without your consent, Mrs Darcy." Her brown eyes met his, yet he could not determine her intent.

"I do not disapprove. I am honoured that you would consider my lack of items due to the progression of our relationship."

"I am pleased." He could say no more. Although he had sensed a softening of her dislike he noted that she did not look upon him with particular regard. Her attentions to him remained sombre, their conversation often lacking the strong wit he had always encountered in Hertfordshire. Yet her eyes betrayed her, demonstrating a certain intrigue Darcy found exciting.

It was one particular day which stung his imagination. Darcy sat in solitary silence at his desk, odious papers of business and those of pleasure set out before him, awaiting his personal attention. The radiance of the day gleamed through the windows and the open doors onto the corridor beyond. Sunshine cast a glorious shine upon the room. Slightly dazed by the beauty of it Darcy raised his eyes where her figure stood illuminated. She had stopped her footsteps outside his study, the sun shining upon her like a Goddess. Momentarily taken aback by her beauty, noting her slight blush, he forgot to greet her. Yet as he made himself the direction to stand, she had gone. That image would plague him for many nights! Her naked figure before him in the sunlight, unable to determine any of her features from its glare. Yet he knew it was her, he knew it was his Elizabeth.

No matter how Darcy had persuaded himself to forget his feelings he could not. He loved Elizabeth even if it was against his own better judgement initially. He now felt a stronger surge of attraction to that woman who had long before shattered his designs of an appropriate bride. Instead he had married her, and took on her family without hesitation of his own character. Oh, how he had wished that he had not! Tormented by his affection of Elizabeth Bennet was nothing to this! To have her before him every day as his wife and yet unable to claim such trophy! It was almost unbearable! Every room he entered, she was present. Every dream he had, she was present. Every hope he had endeavoured for their happiness had dissolved in a whirlwind of assumption and misunderstanding at Rosings Park!

Darcy had excused himself to his study after dinner, claiming urgent business leaving Elizabeth to entertain herself. An evil notion indeed, for a husband to leave his wife alone but it could not be helped. Darcy needed time alone to deter his mind from her before he ravished her where she stood. God forbid that he would loose the self restraint that he had previously excelled at maintaining. It was only his wife who could make such said restraint crumble with the slightest glance.

Taking up a recent express Darcy ripped it open to find it addressed from Longbourn.

_Mr Darcy,_

_I must firstly Sir thank you most sincerely for the invitation for my family and myself to journey onto Pemberley for a short time. You cannot imagine my surprise, nor that of my wife, upon receiving this invitation so close to your wedding. Although I suspected that Elizabeth may have reservations away from her usual environment I always concluded that she would eventually settle in your household. Yet she had only had a few days to make said adjustments._

_I would be contented for my family to journey onto Derbyshire for the first two weeks in June, with the hope that this does not interrupt any plans that you had previously made for a honeymoon._

_I hope that my daughter and yourself are in good health._

_Mr Bennet_

_Longbourn._

Darcy's primary objective in issuing an invitation to the Bennet family was for Elizabeth. She had remained slightly withdrawn upon their journey to Pemberley. This was not lightened when she had overheard the servants gossip! Darcy knew that Elizabeth would be more at ease with her family, especially her eldest sister who she had always appeared particularly fond of. Yet it remained to be two weeks until the allotted arrival of the Bennet's. Even though Elizabeth had not expressed any particular wish for a honeymoon it was now out of the question until later in the summer. Perhaps it was a blessing for surely the aspect of a honeymoon would never appeal to her, it would only be a further trial for himself to maintain his senses.

Elizabeth had taken it upon herself to retire to the window seat of her bedchamber with a good book. Her husband had left her alone after dinner to attend to urgent business and thought no further for her comfort. Further evidence that his character remained unchanged.

Elizabeth watched from her seat at the sun set, sending the servants in a flurry to light lanterns outside for further illumination of the beauty of the place. Yes, Elizabeth was overwhelmed with the aspect of being Mistress to such a place. Such a large estate would surely place heavy demands upon her time. But Mr Darcy had assured his housekeeper Mrs Reynolds that the Mistress should be allowed a period of adjustment before taking those roles on. Therefore, Elizabeth was left in solitude while her husband worked on matters of the estate. She had never wanted Jane more nor had she ever felt so alone and unwanted. Her husband was attentive to her needs but could not also fulfil the role that she needed in her sister. She longed for a confidant, a position that Mr Darcy was certainly not fit to complete, nor could she imagine him wishing to do so!

She solemnly retired to bed with the hope that she could enjoy a long, brisk walk in the morning sun to forget her troubles. She could forget that she had been taken away from her family by a gentleman that she loathed. She could also forget that she would wish to be married to any man other than him!

* * *

Darcy was in a glorious mood the next day as he urged his stallion toward home at an alarming rate. He had had a very successful days business with his local farmers before a lack of good food urged him toward Pemberley. He only slowed his horse as he arrived in Lambton. He held no intentions of stopping in the town despite the glorious weather. His only intention was to arrive home as soon as possible.

His plans however, were severely disrupted when he was distracted by his wife's beautiful form.

She had stepped from the small cottage with the most angelic smile upon her countenance. Darcy immediately pulled his steed to a halt as to observe her more closely. She was yet again simply dressed, her hair in a simple bun at the base of her neck underneath her bonnet. Small dark curls were escaping their positioning with the wind, causing her to brush them roughly back into position with her fingers. The beauty of her at that moment sent shivers of pleasure throughout his body, urging him to reposition himself in the saddle for further comfort.

She had turned back into the cottage while swinging a large basket in the other hand. Darcy was intrigued to say the least when old Mr Gibbs came to the door and waved her away with a smile and bow. Elizabeth responded with equal warmth before starting down the path toward him.

She had not arrived at the path before she was distracted by the picture of her husband before her. He was a short distance away from her, sat upon his black stallion with a look of amusement that almost left her immobile. He did not dismount but rather sat atop his horse, watching her approach.

"I was not expecting to see you in Lambton today, Madam." He said as he gazed toward her flushed complexion. She dropped a small curtsy, reminding him of his lack of propriety. Instinct forced his hand to his hat where he lifted it in response to her formality.

"You are surprised, Mr Darcy to find me walking?" She said as she continued her walk back toward Pemberley, he kicked his horse to walk alongside her.

"No, you misunderstand me. I am surprise to see you calling upon Mr Gibbs when you are not acquainted." Her sharp laughter drew his attention to her with force. Her laugh held a distinct sense of disgust and a fresh feeling of distain before it subsided into her smooth voice.

"Mrs Reynolds honoured me yesterday by introducing me to some of the sick in Lambton."

"Mrs Reynolds?" Darcy asked in confusion, he was certain that he had asked the housekeeper not to trouble his wife with such matters.

"Yes Mrs Reynolds. She did not require much persuasion of my indifference to boredom before the offer arose of a walk to Lambton. You find me calling upon Mrs Gibbs this morning, Mr Darcy."

"Mrs Gibbs is unwell?" Elizabeth nodded solemnly, her eyes downcast.

"Then I am pleased that you called upon her." Darcy paused slightly. "I dearly wish that you would have come to me with this request rather than secretly proceeding with this endeavour." Elizabeth stopped and turned toward him. Her anger was unmistakeable as he stopped his stallion and looked down upon her. Those eyes ablaze with an anger that almost castrated him desire.

"Mr Darcy, you have been detained by business and not to be disturbed. What pray tell do you expect your wife to do when she is not allowed to take upon duties of the household?" Darcy was stunted. He had never contemplated that she may need entertainment. He had been so lost in his thoughts and dreams to remind himself that she existed in reality.

"Forgive me, Madam if I have caused you any offence, it was not intended. I will endeavour to inform Mrs Reynolds to allow you to assist her when appropriate. I never considered that you would initially wish to be involved with such matters. Please accept my apologies on this matter." He did not await her reply, instead he touched the rim of his hat again and muttered a quick good day before urging the stallion for home.

Elizabeth understood his intentions in refusing to allow the housekeeper to teach her the duties of Mistress. Darcy believed that she required a period of adjustment before she was required to fulfil that role. Elizabeth, however had to disagree. She had married Mr Darcy with the fullest insight into her role in his household. She would not wish for him to believe her incapable of fulfilling that duty to her best capability. She would indeed, prove a point. Elizabeth needed no period of adjustment nor her husband to acquaint her with them.

* * *

Darcy slammed the door behind him in frustration as he charged into his bedchamber. Falling into a chair by the fire he placed his face into his hands in frustration.

She had looked up at him with a fire in her eyes which almost made him jump from his horse and kiss her with as much passion as he held. Her reddened countenance reminded him of every dream he had of her, her beauty tormenting him.

Darcy was startled by the entry of his valet with water and clean clothes.

"They are not required." Darcy said as he stood from the chair. "You may gather my belongings and forward them to Town, I have urgent business."

"Is Mrs Darcy also to travel to Town, Sir?" Darcy shook his head firmly.

"No, Mrs Darcy is to remain at Pemberley." Darcy was a coward, he was aware of the fact. He could not look upon her further without speaking out. He did not wish to injure himself by expressing those feelings that would not be returned. Hence why five days after their arrival to Pemberley, Darcy was fleeing like a wounded dog. With no further regard for her being left alone he urged the coachman to hurry the horses before situating himself in the carriage. He had left the estate before she had even returned from her walk. A coward indeed!


	14. Walking the Path to Pemberley

**Chapter 14 - Walking the Path to Pemberley**

Mr Darcy sat silently at his desk looking out across the room and through the window onto Bond Street. He had been in Town for a week, finding any form of business to entertain him. He had thought that Town would have brought him peace from the thoughts and dreams of his wife, yet it had not. His dreams if possible, had worsened. The distance between them had forced more vivid images of his wife to seek him at night. He would often find himself making love to her, the throws of passion about to take him when he would wake, frustrated and angry alone in his bed.

He had been irritable since his arrival to Town, insisting that he was not to receive visitors even Colonel Fitzwilliam who arrived unannounced one morning. Darcy's sole purpose in journeying to Town was to seek the solitude that he required to regain his self control. He had no desire to entertain guests nor to attend parties or dinners. He only wished to forget his wife and nothing more.

Forgetting Elizabeth however, was far more difficult than what Darcy had expected. He found that he longed for her more in Town than what he did in Derbyshire. Taking a sheet of paper from his desk he had designs to write to her, yet could not find the words to begin. What should he address her? For he surely could not address her so informally as Elizabeth, yet Mrs Darcy also seemed inappropriate. Pressing the paper into a tight ball he threw it across the room in frustration only to be collected by the footman who entered the room.

"What is it?" Darcy asked with unusual incivility.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam has called again, Mr Darcy. He is insisting upon seeing you."

"I am not at home."

"I have informed the Colonel, Sir. Yet he is refusing to leave." Darcy sighed heavily, waving his hand in order to allow the footman to enter his cousin.

"Darcy! What is wrong man! I have been attempting to call upon you for three days!" Fitzwilliam raged as he stormed into the study where Darcy was pouring them brandy.

"I have needed solitude, Fitzwilliam." Darcy retook his seat and watched his cousin as he took a seat opposite in frustration.

"Georgiana has been so very worried!"

"How so?" Darcy asked softly as he raised his glass.

"She wrote to Elizabeth who informed her of your travelling to Town for business. How could you abandon your bride so soon after the wedding, Darcy?"

"I am tortured by her, Richard."

"In what way, Cousin?"

"I have visions of her in ways that I should not. She would despise me should she know that I love her more than anything. I would never do anything to harm her and would give her an annulment should she desire it."

"Annulment? On what grounds?" Richard Fitzwilliam did not require a response. He slammed his hand angrily on the desk. "Why did you not do it?"

"I could not injure her further." Darcy noted his cousins anger as he stood from the chair and paced angrily. "I compromised her reputation, I could not take her maidenhood also."

"This could cause scandal, Darce! You should have gone to her bed and done your duty as I instructed you! Now she may be your ruin!"

"I would accept any punishment if she was to be contented."

"You would accept ruined possibilities for Georgiana?" Darcy had never contemplated the risk of annulment upon his sister. He had never thought of the affect upon her chances and opportunities.

"What do you expect me to do? Live with this torture?" Darcy asked his cousin with sorrow.

"I would expect you to return to Pemberley and be a husband. Woo her and hope that any thought of annulment has been dissolved. Your only hope is that she will finally accept you into her bed, otherwise you shall always be at risk, along with Georgiana."

"Very well." Darcy said gently before standing to seek his cousin's hand. The Colonel took it with more force than what was necessary.

"Georgiana has been sent on with her companion to Pemberley to be with Elizabeth." Darcy nodded, thankful that he should have his sister to encourage him when he arrived. For now he had no choice. The Colonel had made it perfectly clear, he could not risk the scandal of annulment, especially for his sister. She deserved every opportunity available to her despite his problems in matrimony.

It was therefore, with slight reluctance that Darcy called for the carriage to be made ready along with his belongings for that well known journey into Derbyshire.

* * *

Elizabeth had been surprised at the arrival of Georgiana. She had not written ahead, nor had she claimed that her brother had instructed her to travel onto Pemberley. Elizabeth had been reading peacefully in the drawing room when her sister had arrived to the households surprise. Although the pair knew little of one another they quickly developed a strong bond. Elizabeth had quickly realised that Georgiana was unlike her Brother in temperament. Where Georgiana was shy her Brother was proud.

Upon every instance where Elizabeth would find herself with Georgiana, she could never find anything in the young woman that she disliked. She was sweet natured and never appeared to think ill of anyone. Very much like Jane. Yet she disagreed very much with Elizabeth's interpretation of her Brother.

"Do you approve of Pemberley, Elizabeth?" Georgiana asked as the pair took a turn about the gardens.

"Very much, I have also enjoyed taking upon my duties here. Although I fear it may take considerable time to adjust to the management of such a large house!" Georgiana laughed, very softly before taking her sister's arm in her own.

"I will assist you as much as you desire, Elizabeth. I feel much more at ease in your presence now and I am quite happy to call you my sister." Elizabeth felt a blush upon her countenance yet she remained silent. "Let us hope that Fitzwilliam shall return home soon, then we shall be a merry party indeed!" Georgiana noted Elizabeth's hesitation and the further blush to her cheeks.

"Of course." Her pause allowed for further examination of her countenance by Georgiana. Elizabeth appeared distressed by Darcy's absence yet even more so by the aspect of his return. Georgiana was distracted by her assessment by Elizabeth's voice.

"Shall we perhaps walk toward Lambton and call upon Mrs Boone, Georgiana?"

"Of course, Elizabeth. Is she improving?"

"Yes, it appears so. Let us return to the house and gather a basket for her."

Mr Darcy urged the coachman faster in his pursuit of home. His nerves increased with every mile they covered until they arrived on the private road through Pemberley grounds. It was here that the horses were eased into a slower pace. Frustratingly Darcy pounded upon the roof of the carriage to urge them faster.

"There are ladies walking upon the road, Mr Darcy. I will urge the horses faster when we pass, Sir." Darcy reluctantly relaxed back into the coach and gazed out upon the road. He had never thought upon the pedestrians trespassing on Pemberley land until his coach pulled to a halt beside them. Before Darcy had comprehended the situation, the coachman had dropped to the muddy earth and pulled open the carriage door.

"Thank you, Thomas." Darcy was surprised to see his sister admitted into the coach along with his wife who had been walking the road back to Pemberley. They had situated themselves in the seat opposite him before he had opportunity to greet them.

"Good day ladies, I hope I find you both well?" Darcy said with a particular smile to his sister who looked radiant with the exercise.

"Very well indeed. You find us walking back from Lambton." Georgiana claimed with a smile for him as the horses continued one their journey to Pemberley.

"I am very surprised to see you here, Sir. We were not expecting you."

"Yes, forgive me Elizabeth. I suddenly found my business concluded in Town and able to return to Pemberley." Elizabeth nodded slightly and turned her gaze to the scenery.

Elizabeth listened silently to the conversation between Brother and Sister until they arrived at Pemberley. There she quickly excused herself to her chambers to clean and change. It was only there that she allowed herself to fall into a chair, tears forming in her eyes.

"Is it my arrival at Pemberley wish provokes your tears, Madam?" Elizabeth turned to the adjoining door where her husband stood in his shirt and breeches. Her tears had obviously distracted him. She stood and with the most bravery she had shown in a long time, spoke.

"Perhaps you should come in, Mr Darcy. I think it is time we discussed the aspect of annulment."


	15. The Crevices of a Gentleman's Heart

**Chapter 15 - The Crevices of a Gentleman's Heart**

"Would you repeat, Madam?" Darcy asked as he slammed the adjoining door closed behind him and stormed toward her.

"I believe we should discuss an annulment, Mr Darcy. That is what you would desire?" Darcy was confused, he did not wish for anything of the sort but perhaps she may do so.

"I would not wish for an annulment, Elizabeth. I took you as my wife with no allusion as to your feelings toward me. Would you wish me to grant you permission to see our union annulled?" She sat in her chair, a sadness about her that Darcy had never encountered.

"I would not insult you so!" He could at least thank her for that!

"I would not wish for you to consider my feelings on the matter. If you would wish for annulment I would grant you it. It would be a preference to the personal suffering that being my wife brings you."

"I do not despise you, or living here. My reputation was damaged and you took me as your wife, I cannot despise you for that!" Her eyes remained downcast, her countenance paled.

"Then why do you continue to respond toward me with distain? Has my character not improved in the slightest way for you to show more civility?" He had no other option, he needed to know the reason for her continuing dislike. Even if it were to inflict injury upon himself.

"Although your manners have improved and your character does improve upon closer acquaintance I cannot express any change in my regard." Her voice was barely audible, yet her worst struck him like a knife piercing his flesh.

"What influences your decision?" Her eyes met his for a moment before her anger emerged. Until that moment she had restrained any anger she may have felt and only appeared to be anxious in their approach of the topic.

"Perhaps your ability to avoid my presence or your injustice toward my sister influences my feelings toward you."

"You continue to condemn me for my input with your sister and Mr Bingley?" Darcy paced angrily before her, his heavy boots echoing around the room. "Did I not explain all my input concerning that matter in the letter I wrote?"

"Indeed! Yet you have done nothing to rectify it!"

"What would you expect of me in this situation? To encourage a match?" Darcy asked, a small laugh escaping him which encouraged further anger from his wife who now stood from her chair.

"I would expect you to be a gentleman, Sir! If you were a gentleman you would explain your input to Mr Bingley and insist that he journeys onto Netherfield!"

"For what outcome? So he may make his addresses to your Sister?"

"You still believe her an unsuitable match? Despite our own nuptials!" Darcy became even more frustrated, his anger flaring he turned back toward his wife with vengeance.

"You misunderstand me, Mrs Darcy. I would have no objections to Mr Bingley marrying your sister. I would give him my blessing should he wish it! I do not however, need to persuade him to do so!"

"You refuse to rectify the wrong you have done my Sister and your friend?"

"If Mr Bingley loves your sister as you claim, then he would require no encouragement to journey to Hertfordshire."

"He relies upon your better judgement, Sir." Darcy shook his head softly in disagreement.

"Bingley would not rely upon my judgement if he did indeed love her. If he did so he would have made those addresses before now, with or without my consent." Elizabeth remained silent. She had only ever placed blame upon Darcy, she had never considered that Mr Bingley may not wish to return to Hertfordshire. "Forgive me, Madam for interrupting your privacy. You have made your opinion very clear. If you would only allow me to defend myself when you claim that I avoid your presence. I do not, at least not knowingly."

"Of course you do, Sir. You quit to Town with no note, not five days after our arrival here."

"I had business in Town."

"Business could have waited!" Elizabeth almost screamed as she turned away from him, gazing down into the warm flames of the fire. "Surely there would have been understanding had you explained that you had been wed not a fortnight past!"

"Perhaps it could!" Darcy hissed in anger toward her turned back. "But I could torment myself no longer!"

"Torment brought on by our marriage, Sir." As she turned toward him he saw the pain in her eyes. He had offended her greatly in his retreat to London. Yet she still concluded that this was due to his disapproval of the marriage. He had never disapproved of taking Elizabeth of his wife, only that he could not have the opportunity to bed her as a husband should.

"You are mistaken! My only torment was the image of you, your beauty and presence here makes me mad with desire! Yet I continue to control myself. I made you a promise never to come to you with the hope of consummation, and I have not! I am a gentleman of my word, Mrs Darcy. I went away to distract myself from your magnificent vision which plagues me, you will be surprised when I inform you that I found none. I have been living with a constant torment that you cannot comprehend. Is this explanation sufficient, Madam?" Elizabeth stood transfixed before the fire, her heavy breathing signalled to Darcy that she had been surprised. He had never intended to express his ailment with her, nor profess his restrained desire for her. Yet his anger had overtook him, out of control and with frustration he had informed her of his every emotion, to his own embarrassment.

Darcy did not await her reply, she had sat in silence for such a long period that he was unsure if she would reply. He escaped from the room, slamming the door behind him.

Elizabeth sat in the chair before the fire and found herself unable to move. His anger had flared and in that moment she had seen into the deepest crevices of his heart. She had never known that she had inspired any kind of affection in him, certainly not for him to escape his torture by travelling onto Town. How it must have pained him to return to her at Pemberley and to live every day with the torment before you. How trying it must be for him!

* * *

Elizabeth had sat for what seemed to be an eternity before she forced herself from the chair. Crossing the room she permitted herself into his chambers. Her palpitating heart had forced her into the room without comprehension. It was only as she stood at the doorway gazing across the room toward him that her courage faltered.

He stood gazing at her as he dried his skin from the speedy wash he had just taken. Elizabeth had noted that his shirt had been discarded. He stood before her with a bear chest, his muscles contracting as he dried the water from his face. She had never before seen such strength and beauty combined with utter magnificence.

"Leave us please." Darcy stated softly to his valet who stood silently at his Masters side. Darcy dropped the towelling into his valet's hands before awaiting his departure. It was only when the door had been shut that Darcy spoke.

"What is it, Elizabeth?" He said as he walked toward her, gathering his clean shirt that his trusted valet had set out. Swallowing painfully Elizabeth tore her eyes away from his frame in order to respond. When she did speak however, her voice held a certain tremor that Darcy found intriguing.

"I wished to give you my deepest apologies. I should never have spoken to you in such a way, nor accused you of being a poor husband. You are a very good husband." Darcy listened to her in silence as he slipped his clean shirt over his head, covering the body that he knew had inspired her current inability to communicate effectively.

"I am pleased to hear it. Perhaps we should consider recommencing our friendship from the beginning, Elizabeth. We have both had misunderstandings which have further developed our criticism of one another. I would not like my sister to be affected by poor opinions based upon prejudice." Elizabeth nodded in confirmation.

"Yes indeed, she is a very sweet girl! Surely we could live together with civility, Mr Darcy?" Darcy laughed softly at her present image, she was clearly distressed by finding herself in his chambers. He noted that her eyes had travelled around his room multiple times throughout their conversation.

"You ask for civility, Elizabeth yet you cannot call me by my name when we are alone? I am your husband." Her eyes immediately retracted from their exploration again toward him. A small smile appeared on her countenance which gave him hope.

"Forgive me, I have found myself unable to do so. I will consider the use of it." Darcy nodded and turned away from her in order to locate his waistcoat. Upon placing it upon his person he turned back to find that she had quit the room. Darcy gazed silently at the spot where she had stood. She had been nervous yet she had voiced her apology well. It must have took her considerable courage to find him, especially when he was to be found in such a state of undress!

Darcy held onto the post of his bed tightly as he thought of the image she presented in his chambers. Was he now to be tormented by this new image of her? Would she be presented to him as a naked form walking toward his empty bed? Or perhaps he would be more tormented by the thought that such a dream may never become reality.


	16. The Failure of Any Self Restraint

**Chapter 16 - The Failure of Any Self Restraint**

"Elizabeth?" Georgiana stated her new sisters name as she sat alongside her in the drawing room. She sat silently gazing toward the window where raindrops tapped against the glass, her usual morning walk postponed. She held a vacant expression yet her eyes seemed swollen as if she was struggling to withhold tears.

"Elizabeth?" Georgiana stated again as she gently touched her cold arm. It was only at this that she turned, her displeasure now obvious, a letter clutched in her hand. "Have you received some distressing news, would you like me to call Fitzwilliam?" Georgiana asked as she stood from her chair in alarm. She was stopped however, by Elizabeth's pained voice.

"No I beg you! I shall go to him."

"Can I get you anything?" Georgiana asked with genuine concern but Elizabeth declined as she raced from the room in search of Darcy.

* * *

Darcy forced his foot roughly into his boot in frustration. He had been caught in the rain.

After a poor and tormented sleep he had rose early and urged his horse through the open fields. He had urged it further and further from home until the rain had descended heavily. By the time he had arrived back at Pemberley he was soaked through his clothing. Frustrated and cold he rushed to his rooms for a warm bath and fresh clothes, his valet compliant and reliable.

He had forced his boots into position before a gentle tap sounded on the door, it was so quiet that he had almost not heard it.

"Come." He called as his valet yet again fussed over his appearance. He looked up as the door opened to find Elizabeth framed in the doorway, a concerned look upon her countenance. "Leave us." He said to his valet with a tone of authority.

Elizabeth had entered the room slowly and stood awaiting the privacy of a closed door. His valet was obediently closed the door leaving Darcy waiting patiently for her to speak. She paced slightly, a letter clutched in her hand.

"Are you unwell, Elizabeth?" She shook her head firmly. "Have you received some unexpected news from Longbourn?" She nodded softly but could not find the words to express. "Are your family well?"

"Very well." She said softly although her voice was hesitant. Darcy waited patiently, unknowing what had brought her to him. He had informed her that she could come to him if she had any concerns yet he had suspected that she would not have. Hence his surprise.

"I received a letter this morning from Jane." She said softly. "She claims that my Mother is especially ecstatic at their approaching visit to Pemberley. Yet I assure you that they do not come upon my invitation." Darcy made to speak but she interrupted with agitation. "I am aware that you have never approved of my family, their behaviour often less that respectable."

"Elizabeth! Please allow me to explain!" Darcy had to stop her afore she succumbed to tears. "I wrote to your Father and requested their presence at Pemberley."

"Why would you issue them an invitation? You do not approve of them!" Elizabeth asked, confusion notable.

"Even so, they are my family and deserve my respect. I am willing to endure any family, respected or not, if it would please you."

"You removed Mr Bingley due to unwanted connection yet you are willing to invite my family to Pemberley to ensure my happiness?"

"Certainly." He paused sitting on the edge of the bed and gazing toward her. "You have been unhappy of late, I wish to make amends." Elizabeth laughed slightly at the thought of the changed man before her. "If it would please you I will retract the invitation."

"No indeed! I thank you, sir. For you to consider my happiness above your own is very gentlemanly. You have my thanks."

"I do not wish for your thanks, Elizabeth. My paramount wish is only your happiness." She smiled the sweetest smile he had ever encountered. And it was for him! She was smiling at him! That was progress indeed.

* * *

"Papa!" Elizabeth cried as the Bennet family entered the Pemberley entrance hall.

"My Lizzy, you look very well." Mr Bennet claimed as he enveloped his daughter in his arms.

"I am very well indeed, Papa! Welcome to Pemberley."

"Lizzy dear, what a wonderful home you have here!" Mrs Bennet claimed with her usual vivacity as she gazed around the expanse of the room quizzically.

"Indeed, Mama!" Elizabeth greeted the remainder of her family warmly yet contained most of her enthusiasm for her elder Sister. They had communicated by post upon many occasions yet this would be their first meeting since Elizabeth had departed for Kent. The devotion of either party was obvious.

Darcy allowed Elizabeth to issue her own welcomes before issuing his own in a more regal manner. He did ensure that his tone was hospitable and encouraging, Elizabeth's happiness of paramount importance. Georgiana was also friendly and after introductions insisted that the younger ladies of the party should join her in many activities throughout the duration of their visit.

It was therefore, with a happy constitution that the large party adjourned to the drawing room for refreshments. This allowed for ample conversation from Mrs Bennet as to the poor road conditions before being shown to the best guest apartments Pemberley could offer.

Mrs Bennet was so overjoyed at the prospect of being at Pemberley that the issue of their inappropriate way of marrying was forgotten. Even a tour of the lower levels of the house proved too much excitement for Mrs Bennet who's exclamations were voiced with every step. By the time Elizabeth had concluded a tour of the ground floor Mrs Bennet was claiming that she was to faint. A flurry of activity ensued before Mrs Bennet was placed to bed to rest, Jane sitting with her.

Mr Bennet, pleased now by his wife's sudden absence declared himself in need of a good book. With a small kiss to Elizabeth's cheek he retired to the large library. He was not to be seen for the remainder of the day.

Mary took to silent reading in the drawing room while her two youngest Sisters began altering the design of their bonnets. Georgiana, who took up this activity rarely was amazed and declared a wish to observe.

"I fear, Mrs Darcy that our company is not desired as hosts. It appears that our guests have quickly found their own activities." Darcy said with a laugh for his wife who sat silently observing Georgiana, Catherine and Lydia.

"It appears so. I do hope that Georgiana can influence my two youngest Sisters. Their behaviour I fear, remains inappropriate at times."

"They are young, Elizabeth." Elizabeth nodded softly as her Sisters laughed loudly together.

"You will be pleased by some news Lydia informed me of."

"From Hertfordshire?" Elizabeth nodded, noting his confusion. "Has Mr Bingley returned to Netherfield?"

"No he has not. The militia have left Meryton, for Brighton along with Mr Wickham." Elizabeth whispered that gentleman's name, ensuring that Georgiana would not overhear.

"Perhaps Elizabeth, we could take a turn about the garden. We may discuss this topic further." Afraid that she had displeased him, Elizabeth agreed.

He remained silent as he donned his gloves and greatcoat, watching her slip into her pelisse. It was only when she had taken his arm and walked a good distance from the house that he spoke.

"I am pleased to hear that the militia has departed Meryton." He said calmly.

"As am I. I am confident that he may find further opportunities to lay the foundations of his lies. That deception which is so very believable." He noted that she blushed heavily, obviously ashamed of the blame she had placed upon him in relation to that man.

"Do not trouble yourself, Elizabeth. I have forgiven your reproach of me in that regard." She dared not look upon him, was he angered?

"You are too kind." She said softly before continuing. "My sister Lydia received an invitation from Mrs Forster for her to accompany them to Brighton. I am very pleased that my Father did not permit it."

"I can only presume that his recent understanding of Mr Wickham's true character has dissuaded him from permitting such adventures."

"Yes I would hope so." Her soft voice said as they looked out across the lake. It was a magnificent sight which forced them both into silence for a short time. He did note that her grip lessened somewhat on his arm as a gardener crossed their path. Darcy greeted him warmly before turning back to his wife.

"You must remember that your family are now not unprotected or friendless. They could be at risk from such scoundrels who would wish to ruin their reputations."

"As you did, Sir?" Elizabeth's light tone and the smile which was obvious upon her countenance signalled that she was jesting.

"Indeed." He said with a blush. "You must know that I would do anything within my power to protect your family. They will want for nothing, Elizabeth."

"You are very generous, Sir."

"Now you are being too kind, Elizabeth." He said as he turned to her. Her countenance remained flushed in a way which found him quite undone. They had walked in silence, Elizabeth rethinking the conversation and Darcy regaining his composure. In that one moment he very nearly kissed those tantalising lips, but he had corrected himself.

"What of Georgiana?" Her voice almost reignited his desire as she gazed toward him with those eyes.

"I do not comprehend your question."

"Surely Mr Wickham's name shall be mentioned by my family throughout their visit. As you are aware, my youngest Sister's are very fond of the militia."

"I have encouraged you and Georgiana to be together as much as possible over the past week." He watched her as she nodded slightly, looking past him to the line of oak trees in the background. "But I must confess that I took the opportunity yesterday when you took your usual walk to talk with her privately. You are having a very pleasing effect a once shy girl."

"I am pleased to hear it. But she must have been uncomfortable, discussing such a topic." Darcy sighed heavily upon thinking of the struggles Georgiana had been forced to endure after that man had enticed her into elopement.

"Georgiana felt it keenly when we returned from Ramsgate. She had believed herself to be in love, captured by the charms of George Wickham. I assure you that she shall not be the final young woman he entices toward such ruin." Elizabeth was taken aback by his heartfelt admissions concerning his Sister.

"She appears to be recovering well. She does have a very sensible and generous Brother to aid such recovery." Darcy laughed loudly, kicking a small amount of the gravel footpath in his exclamation.

"Are you destined to compliment me throughout the day? If so I should like to prepare myself prior to said compliments." Elizabeth laughed, gripping his arm tightly.

"You tease me, Sir!"

"Indeed I do, Elizabeth."

"I am pleased that you are finally learning to tease." He smiled softly before taking her gloved hand and placing it to his lips. It was a foolish notion! The moment that his lips touched her hand the sensations, even through her thin gloves, drove him wild. His pulse was racing at the thought of her that he had removed her glove before he had considered his motives. Lowering his lips he kissed the soft skin of her hand. It was the most desirable thing he had every encountered. The desire that this stirred in him was so profound that he could almost cry out with desire. He noted her sharp intake of breath as his lips had touched her skin but she did not withdraw it. It was perhaps at that moment that he realised that she did not despise him as she had initially voiced in Kent.

"Lizzy…" His voice shook with desire as he raised his eyes toward hers. Her appearance was so inviting, her lips parted, the heavy rise and fall of her breasts with her inhalations. Her bonnet was untied and the sashes of ribbon blew in the breeze dissolving any of the self-restraint that remained within him. With one swift motion he lowered his lips to hers in the most desirable and heart-stopping kiss of his existence.


	17. The Sweet Taste of Her Beauty

**Chapter 17 - The Sweet Taste of Her Beauty **

Darcy was forced from his moment of passion by her sudden reluctance and the stiffening of her frame. Recalling his sense of duty toward her he retreated, breathless and very aroused. She remained silent, her composure threatened by his attentions. Yet to Darcy she was even more alluring for he had tasted her beauty. For the first time since his infatuation had begun he had satisfied his imagination by tasting those sweet lips. They we not as he had expected, they were much more. Even the slightest taste of those inviting lips had sent him wild, desire overtaking every rational objection. Yet he suddenly sensed a change in her appearance, her features reddening and her lips pouting.

"You take advantage, Sir." She said breathlessly, gazing sternly into his eyes.

"I never wished you to think so. I kissed you because I love you and desire you and for no other reason." She remained silent, breathlessness continuing. She wanted to voice her feelings toward him. She dearly wished to inform him that her opinion had altered but not presently enough for her to willingly accept those kisses. The kiss that he had granted her ignited an unknown ache within her which threatened her composure. Yet she could not find the courage to articulate her inner thoughts.

He stood patiently awaiting her response, his heart racing. He had lost all self restraint and informed her of feelings which dwelt deep within his heart. He loved her dearly and he had told her so, yet she still remained silent. He rubbed his temple in frustration before gazing back toward her. She was still handsome, even when she was angry and concerned. Her forehead wrinkled as thoughts obviously circulated in her mind. When her eyes finally found his they were outlined with moisture as tears threatened.

"Elizabeth." His name upon her lips was barely audible as it shook with concern. He had caused her further pain, to his own frustration. His emotions however, were to be further tested when instead of voicing her feelings Elizabeth calmly walked away from him without a single word.

He had thought to call after and insist on seeing her safely returned to the house but he could not. His voice, normally strong and masculine could no longer form the words. Instead he took to watching her retreating form as she rushed toward the confines of the house.

He was so foolish! To even consider that her feelings had miraculously altered after such a short period, foolish indeed! She had never signalled in her approach any alteration in that regard and yet he had been so foolish as to voice his own. And to kiss her for goodness sake! He prided himself on that firm self restraint which was now so often failing. He needed to keep himself under control, to check his actions which could inspire desire. But how could he resist a woman who he was plagued to be with until death? Plagued perhaps being a firm assessment, yet he felt it appropriate at that time.

She was so foolish! Her feelings had made a miraculous change over such a short time yet she could not find the courage to voice them! That courage and strength of character which she had always praised and valued within herself. Of course she did not love him as he did her, but the severe change in her opinion allowed her not to despise him as she once did. Surely that was a alteration that would have been pleasing for him. It could at least have offered him hope that they could live in harmony, yet she did not. She had retreated like a wounded dog leaving him to reprimand himself for behaviour she would later deem as very enjoyable.

* * *

Mr Bennet had been surprised to be joined for the remainder of the day by Mr Darcy in the library. Although the young gentleman answered his questions civilly and debated many topics throughout the day, there was something amiss. His concentration wavered at times and although he held a book in his hands it appeared to take him much longer than necessary to turn the pages.

"Are you quite well?" Mr Bennet asked in concern. Darcy looked up from the book which he had been examining, the page unchanged.

"I am quite well, I thank you."

"You appear somewhat distracted. May I get you anything? A glass of wine?"

"No, I thank you. I am quite well." Mr Bennet, unwilling to pry any further fell into silence. "Do you believe that Elizabeth despises me?" Mr Bennet was very surprised by the sudden question from the normally proud Darcy.

"Not at all. Lizzy is very strong-willed, Mr Darcy. She has never openly showed affection to you but you must allow her an opportunity to form an opinion of your character. We all misjudged you, Lizzy most of all I fear."

"Yes, I have attempted to make her happy but I continue to fear that she resents me."

"You have been very generous to Lizzy." Mr Bennet was very shocked as Darcy bounded out of his chair in frustration.

"I do not wish for her to love me out of gratitude!" Darcy claimed as he slammed his book upon the table. "Forgive me, Mr Bennet. I fear that I am not myself today."

"Apparently."

Mr Bennet was not surprised when Mr Darcy took his leave shortly after in order to change for dinner. The dressing bell long rung, Mr Bennet found it an appropriate time to follow the young gentleman's example before he was to arrive late.

* * *

Dinner was a rather loud affair that evening, not a regular occurrence at Pemberley. Although the house often had guests, none were as loud or excitable as the Bennet family. Georgiana found it a welcome alternative where Darcy found it rather enjoyable. The lively conversation offered by Mr Bennet along with his two eldest daughters was enthralling. It reminded Darcy of the short time the Bennet Sisters had stayed on at Netherfield during Jane's illness. The lively conversation he received there from the second eldest daughter was also to be commended. Even Mrs Bennet had managed to contain her raptures for the evening, making Darcy wonder if perhaps Mr Bennet had politely advised his wife to do so.

Darcy could not forget the tantalising image his wife provided as she sat alongside her family in the Pemberley music room, despite his efforts. Desire beginning to stir within he could not have been happier when the party expressed a wish to retire early. Withholding a contented sigh he bid good evening to his guests before offering his arm to his wife. They had to uphold a certain appearance which Elizabeth was also contented to do in the presence of her family. They walked in silence, a heavy blush apparent upon her cheeks. Yet neither could find the courage to communicate to the other. He gracefully bid her good evening at her door but did not remain to ensure her delivery inside. He suspected that she may now make her way to her elder Sister's room where she could share secrets. He knew that the Sisters were confidants but it stirred an anger inside when he knew that he would be the topic of discussion. His anger needed subduing.

* * *

"Barnes!" Darcy cried as the bedchamber door banged into its frame. His valet emerged silently from the dressing room, forming a graceful bow. "Whiskey if you please!"

"Of course, Mr Darcy." Barnes made haste, his Master was displeased.

He had poured his heart and soul into wooing her yet it had all been in vain. Every emotion had been for naught. He was now only to be the fool who provided an excellent topic for conversation. There was only one further approach he could take in providing her an insight into his character.

He had decided, there was no other option. He poured a generous amount of whiskey before taking out his pen for repair. He had a very important letter to write which was to be sent express, there was not a moment to lose.


	18. Firmly Reprimanded

**Chapter 18 - Firmly Reprimanded **

Darcy had been with his steward for most of the morning discussing a recent tenancy issue. He was frustrated, it had been a very trying morning. Mrs Bennet had been very particular in her exclamations that morning, her praise of Pemberley being mainly directed toward him. He had taken them with gratitude and a certain pinch of embarrassment. He had never enjoyed discussing his fortune so intimately, yet Mrs Bennet saw no need for discretion.

He was highly surprised that the past few days had seen Mrs Bennet contain most of her excitement for the privacy of her own rooms. Although she had been less outspoken he noted that she intently noted his relationship with Elizabeth. He often found her observing Elizabeth as though she was awaiting her daughter seeking marital advice. Although it appeared quite comical he also saw it as a reason to praise her and the unusual attention she paid Elizabeth. Of course Elizabeth had become a figure of interest for her Mother, but it was especially unusual since he had never before observed such behaviour in Mrs Bennet. Darcy had always noted during his time in Hertfordshire Mrs Bennet's particular attention toward Jane, or occasionally Lydia. How amusing it was that her attentions were now directed toward Elizabeth and her wealthy husband.

Darcy was disturbed by his current assessment of his Mother-in-law by a knock upon his study door. Frustration mounting again at the disturbance he called entry. The footman who entered the study bowed nervously and apologised to his Master.

"Mr Bingley has arrived." Darcy scowled and sighed, his day was to become much worse.

"Show him in." His steward saw this as a perfect opportunity to conclude their dealings for the day. He collected his paperwork together and quit the room, pausing to bow slightly to Bingley who waited patiently.

"Bingley!" Darcy smiled widely as he stood from his chair as his friend approached the desk. Their hands met in a firm shake before they took allocated seats opposite each other across the desk.

"Whiskey, Bingley?" Darcy offered politely.

"I thank you, no. I hope that you are well."

"Very well. I do have some news." Bingley smiled his usual smile before awaiting Darcy's explanation. "You are to congratulate me, I have been married."

"Married? When?" Bingley was obviously and rightly affronted at not receiving an invitation.

"A few weeks past. You must accept my apologies at not informing you earlier. It was however, a very rushed and quiet affair."

"Rushed? How so?" Darcy was afraid that this issue may be raised.

"I am pleased you have come my friend but I do hope that you intend to stay. I fear that it may require a lifetime to provide an adequate response to that question." Darcy poured himself a whiskey and hoped that his friend would be kind.

Bingley was surprised by Darcy's choice of bride. Especially after he had been so severe in his rebuke of Jane in London. What surprised him further was the circumstances in which they had been encouraged to wed. He was shocked at his friend for risking Elizabeth Bennet's reputation. His Sisters had been adamant that they had seen Elizabeth that day crossing onto Bond Street. Yet Darcy had believably persuaded them otherwise. They had all believed that he despised her, but now they were married! Oh, how disappointed Caroline would be!

"You wrote me express to come to Pemberley so you could explain your reasons for matrimony, Darcy?" Bingley asked, confusion obvious in his tone. His smile had disappeared and his forehead creased in thought.

"I wrote you because I wish to discuss another matter with you." Darcy said, knowing that his friend may now wish to discontinue the friendship which had withstood many years. "It concerns Jane Bennet."

"Jane?" The light tone of Bingley's voice as he spoke her name assured him that his admiration in that regard had not wavered. Darcy only hoped that his confessions of distrust and deception would not defer those attentions.

* * *

'Lizzy." Elizabeth was sitting alone in the morning parlour when Georgiana entered, concern etched upon her countenance.

"Georgiana are you ill?" Elizabeth said as she situated the young girl in a chair before the fire.

"No I am not unwell but I am worried for Fitzwilliam."

"Worried?" Georgiana nodded solemnly.

"I fear that he and Mr Bingley will never regain their friendship!"

"Mr Bingley?" Elizabeth was more confused than ever. Mr Bingley was in Town, how could they have quarrelled?

"Mr Bingley called this morning. Such a quarrel ensued, I fear that amends may never be made." Elizabeth stood quickly from her chair. "Mr Bingley has left and I fear that he may never return."

"I must go to him." Elizabeth said softly.

"Yes! Fitzwilliam will desire your presence. You must attempt to assure him that all will be well." Elizabeth nodded but could not speak. Could Mr Bingley possibly have come to Pemberley to ask her husband's blessing to make his addresses to Jane? Was Darcy's refusal to grant such blessing the reason for their quarrel? Or was it that Bingley was angered that he had not been invited to his friend's wedding? Elizabeth knew not.

* * *

Nothing could have prepared Elizabeth for the situation she found her husband in. He was sat at his desk, the door open and his face pressed heavily into his hands. Her heart ached at the sight of him depressed and fatigued. He looked up then to find her framed in the doorway. The sight of her depressed him further.

"Elizabeth I have had a very trying morning and find myself unable to voice myself adequately. Perhaps it would be beneficial for you to return later." He looked away from her at this, lifting his feet to rest them upon the oak of his desk. Relaxing back in the chair he rubbed his temple. She had not left, she sat before him and watched his pained expression.

"Will you not inform me of your present distress? Can I get you anything?" He looked toward her elegant figure sat in the chair opposite him.

"What is it you wish to hear, Lizzy? That I have been firmly reprimanded for my behaviour? That I have done everything within my power to encourage you to look upon me with an altered perspective? Both should be answered in the affirmative."

"Fitzwilliam..." She said breathlessly.

"No, Lizzy. I have exhausted the topic, I wish to hear no more. Return to your family and enjoy their presence. Mr Bingley will wish to congratulate you once he has washed and changed."

"He has not departed?" She asked, affronted that he would no longer look in her direction.

"He has not. Despite his anger, he agreed to stay on at Pemberley for a short time before returning to Town."

"Are his plans fixed?" He turned to her at this, an anger stirring within him that he had never thought possible.

"You mean fixed so that he may have opportunity to make certain addresses?" She stood firmly at this yet her own anger subsided upon realisation of his own pain.

"No certainly not. Jane has long resolved herself to the fact that those addresses were never to be made." Darcy noted her irritation and turned to her, his anger had insulted her and insulted her sister who had only ever thought good of him.

"Elizabeth, forgive me." He said as he dropped his feet from the table and made to stand.

"No, Sir. Please do not allow me to disturb you. Good morning." She dropped a very regal curtsy before turning in a swift, yet attractive motion toward the door.

"Lizzy." He called to no avail, she had gone.

He had every reason to hate himself. He had been a fool in so many matters, especially concerning Elizabeth.

He had lost the battle. He had done everything within his power to woo her and yet they had once again become further from felicity. His mounting desire which overtook his every sense of mind was becoming more difficult to control. He often found himself thinking of that beauty even out of his dreams, her ivory skin, smooth lips and alluring figure. Yet it only added to his torment.

He has caused her pain and needed to make amends. But how could such amends be made when his wife continued to despise his presence?


	19. The Woman with the Golden Hair

**Chapter 19 - The Woman with the Golden Hair**

"Mrs Darcy." Darcy's voice was hesitant as she stood in the doorway of her room. He sought her presence and found her sitting at her dressing table checking the suitability of her hair. She wore a wonderful, elegant blue dress, new he imagined. The image she presented made him sigh contentedly. Oh, how he wished he could touch her!

"Husband." She stood from her chair, waiting patiently for him to speak.

"I wish to ask forgiveness for my irreproachable behaviour this morning toward you. I can hardly look upon it without abhorrence. I insulted both you and your Sister in my anger and heartily beg your pardon." She walked toward him, curiosity encouraging her. Yes he did indeed continue to look very ill. Dark circles outlined his eyes, those eyes which had recently encouraged emotions in her which she did not know she possessed. She had welcomed his kiss in the garden but since that moment she had longed for more. Ashamed of her own behaviour she blushed, to his pleasure.

"I accept your apology."

"Thank you." He made to leave but her voice stopped him. The playful tone of her voice vibrated around the room and dearly reminded him of his Mother.

"I am displeased that you have made me another promise that you may never keep, Sir."

"I do not have the pleasure of understanding you." He said as she monitored his countenance. He had made himself many promises concerning her, all which had not been maintained. He had promised not to be aroused by her, not to lose his self-control and restraint and not to be injured by her. In all these matters he had failed.

"You promised me that you would grant an annulment if required." He cringed, was this to be the demise of his marriage? "Yet that is not within your power to grant. You knew that we would never be eligible." Only the playful tone of her voice persuaded him that the situation was not a reason for drama.

"I would do anything within my power to secure an annulment. Although our chances are minimal, I would be tried by every court in the land to make you happy, Elizabeth."

"Fitzwilliam..."

"I would never condemn you to a marriage of misery. If you would desire an annulment I would gladly make a fool of myself to procure one."

"You misunderstand my teasing! I merely meant to chastise your deception rather than the object of it. I do not wish for an annulment." Darcy's heart raced, relief overflowing in the most contented exclamation of joy. "I would desire something different."

"Of course, anything."

"I would like for you to remind me how much that you love me." She paused with a heavy blush. "So that I may return said sentiments." Darcy was so overwhelmed that it took him a moment to reply.

"You trifle with me, Madam." He claimed as she shook her head fiercely.

"I do not."

"It was not even a week ago that you despised me for the kiss I gave you in the gardens!" Darcy said in frustration. "How can you now claim love?"

"It has been coming on gradually." She claimed as she stepped toward him and laid a hand upon his shoulder.

"No doubt brought about by the arrival of Mr Bingley." She retracted her hand, injured by his assault of her character.

"Do you know me so little?" She claimed boldly. "You have done much to aid my family but I would never trifle with you in such a way!"

"A love out of generosity is not love at all!" Darcy's temper was rising. "I beg my leave of you, Mrs Darcy. Good evening." He turned at this, leaving the room. He left Elizabeth stood before the door, tears descending. Had she truly found her love for that gentleman at the most inappropriate moment? Would he ever consider her feelings as true? Tomorrow she would go to him. A further explanation was required to secure her happiness.

* * *

"Barnes!" Darcy called angrily as he marched into the dressing room.

"Yes, Mr Darcy?" His trusted valet came forward.

"I have urgent business in Town, you will see to it that my belongings are sent on."

"Of course, Sir. When are you to travel?"

"Immediately. Please ensure that the carriage is ready for immediate departure." Barnes bowed obediently before rushing to complete his orders. He had never before seen his Master in such condition. He was fatigued, angered and disheartened and it did not please Barnes. Yet he was a servant, he had no reason to pry.

Darcy shrugged into his greatcoat and donned his hat as Georgiana found him.

"You are leaving, Fitzwilliam?" She asked in concern.

"Yes, I have an urgent matter of business to conduct in Town. You will pass on my apologies to Elizabeth and her family?"

"Of course but could it not wait until morning?"

"No I am afraid that it cannot be delayed." He said before gently kissing her forehead. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Fitzwilliam. Let you be delivered there safely." He nodded once before turning and descending the steps to the waiting carriage.

He would find entertainment in Town which would allow him to forget his wife. He had retreated to Town before and now he was again. Her words tortured him further, a torture which was beginning to etch into his very foundations.

* * *

"Mr Darcy, Sir what a pleasure!" The young woman who stood before him was indeed very handsome. Her golden ringlets and delicate appearance was the complete contrast to his wife, a welcome diversion. She was elegantly dressed and spoke with a French accent. He needed to find reprieve, he had no other option for he was to run mad.

Darcy had been in Town but two days, all of which were tormented by the image and voice of his wife. Sleep had been denied to him, enjoyment forbidden by the aching of his heart. He had taken to drink, spending much of his first day in Town at White's club with his Cousin.

Colonel Fitzwilliam had been sympathetic, but not overly so. He had reminded Darcy of the social consequences should gossip be escalated concerning his marital bed. Yet Darcy had ignored that certain part of the conversation. Richard had listened carefully to his Cousin's concerns and yet found no other way to advise him. Being unmarried himself, he often found his pleasure in the arms of a woman for coin. It was with slight hesitation that he had suggested this to Darcy.

He had of course utterly refused, claiming that he did not wish to insult his wife, the wife who was unwilling to do her own duty. Richard was a kind sort of gentleman, yet he despised witnessing his Cousin's pain. Darcy spoke barely two words together for a long period causing the Colonel to protest.

Richard did not expect Darcy to take a Mistress, only to bed a woman willing! There were of course, many women who would do so for the right name and right amount. All which Darcy had. The Colonel was adamant, it would ease his present pain and torment, restoring the gentleman he had known before Rosings Park and Elizabeth Bennet!

* * *

Darcy was no stranger to those women who would willingly yield favours for coin. He had been introduced as a young gentleman at Oxford by his Father. Although the elder Mr Darcy had always believed in the felicity of his own marriage he urged his son toward this past time. It was the requirement of any young gentleman to be introduced to a woman intimately before marriage and his Father respected that fact. He had therefore, been introduced to a respected household for respectable gentleman where discretion was included in the fee. He had never visited the establishment often, although he was always welcomed politely when he did so. It was however, only upon encountering Elizabeth Bennet that his thoughts had been completely diverted from that form of entertainment.

It had been almost a year since he had any intimate connections with the woman who now stood before him. She knew his needs well, his requirements and the paramount need for that discretion which was continuously well compensated. He had always paid her well, treat her well and pleased her, an element which was not always included with every gentleman she knew.

Isabella was surprised when Mr Darcy had arrived at the establishment not far from Mayfair. She had been at quite a loss without him the past year and had, upon more than once instance, suspected he had forgotten her. He had always been gentle and kind, from the first day she had been introduced to him. She remembered that she was initially affronted by his coldness until he had provided her with the most invigorating experience of her lifetime. The gentleman who now stood before her was altered, his countenance was darker than she had ever encountered, his eyes swollen with fatigue. He stood before her, examining her appearance as he had never before done. Darcy had never commented on her appearance nor her character, that was not his place to do or hers to encourage.

She had offered him every comfort she had available but he had refused. He continued to be transfixed by her appearance for some unknown reason, his dark eyes withholding an unknown and rare emotion, pain.

"You are unwell, Mr Darcy?" Her voice seemed to encourage him from a deep thought yet he was not angered.

"No, I am quite well." Darcy said gently. "But I fear that I have made a genuine mistake by coming here."

"Mistake?" She asked with concern as she poured herself wine and sat before the fire. He noted her picturesque yet unappealing image in the mirror on the opposite wall. Of course her beauty matched the elegant and expensive decorations but she was not Elizabeth. "Have we not always enjoyed our rare encounters, Mr Darcy?"

"You have always pleased me. Yet I fear that we shall not meet again." He never called her by her given name, to Darcy it was too intimate. He went to her to release pent up frustration or for basic enjoyment, not for attachment. "I have recently been married and see no reason for returning to this establishment."

"You have my congratulations, I hope that she will please you." Isabella claimed as she stood from her chair and crossed the room toward him, her bare feet enjoying the lushness of the carpets underfoot.

"I thank you." Darcy dipped his hand into his pocket and withdrew some coins.

"There is no charge, Mr Darcy." Isabella claimed as she pushed his offered hand toward him gently.

"I mean no offence, I only mean to thank you for your services. I think that I cannot have been your most enjoyable company over these trying years."

"Your company was always a pleasure, Mr Darcy. In more ways than one, good day." She turned back into the room, signalling that their final meeting was now concluded. They had both enjoyed each others company but now that time was over. To Isabella, Mr Darcy had more troubles ahead of him according to his appearance and countenance. She could only hope that one day would bring him back to her, however unlikely that was.

* * *

**A/N: ****I know that a lot of you are not going to agree with the idea of the luscious Mr Darcy visiting a well-to-do prostitute. It is essential toward his further realisation of his unwavering feelings for Elizabeth. I can only apologise if anyone feels that I have spoilt the vision of our imaginary Mr Darcy!**

**Darcylover**


	20. Knowledge Provides Firm Advice

**Chapter 20 - Knowledge Provides Firm Advice.**

Mr Darcy had entered Darcy House with a new perspective. The visit to Isabella had proved less than fruitful yet it had finally allowed him detachment. He had unwillingly detached himself from that entertainment which was always encouraged by his Father. Of course his Father had never wished for the women who provided that service to become attached and had insisted that Darcy was discreet in those attentions.

Although Darcy never often went there, it was seen as a routine activity for young bachelors to be introduced to that form of pleasure. And he had found his. Now however, it was suspended.

He had looked upon Isabella with a new perspective. She was handsome and accommodating but even the thought of being with her intimately recoiled his passion. He had often granted her passion but upon this visit he could not. Every time he looked upon her he thought of Elizabeth. That was how he came to the realisation that if he could not have Elizabeth then he would bed no one. Elizabeth held the key to his heart and his passion, only she would be the one he could ever truly love. To Darcy lying with another woman was a betrayal of that love and devotion. A betrayal he could not willing to make.

Darcy's mood had lightened slightly, he had banished his past and felt relieved to have done so. Shedding his hat and coat to the awaiting servant he wandered through Darcy House to the drawing room. Now what was he to do? Should he return to Pemberley and beg her forgiveness? Should he remain in Town and allow himself further distractions? No that was not possible, nothing could distract his attentions from Elizabeth.

Crossing the room quickly he helped himself to a generous serving of wine. He took a large drink before turning back to take up his usual chair before the fire. The astonishment he felt as he did so was so overwhelming that he almost frightened himself. For his chair was already occupied.

"How did you get here?" He asked, his astonishment obviously noted in his tone.

"I am Mistress of Pemberley, Mr Darcy. I asked our servants to prepare a carriage and they were more than happy to do so. Therefore, I find myself in Town quite easily."

"Elizabeth..."

* * *

"Mrs Darcy." Mrs Reynolds curtsied politely from the doorway of the music room to her Mistress who was seated alone.

"Mrs Reynolds, do come in." Elizabeth stated as she stood from her chair, straightening the skirt of her dress. "How can I assist you?"

"I only wished to confirm the dinner menu for this evening, ma'am." Mrs Reynolds claimed as she offered her Mistress the list. Elizabeth did not imagine for one moment that the menu would need amending, Mrs Reynolds was very capable.

"Very good, Mrs Reynolds."

"Thank you, can I get you anything Madam?"

"No, I thank you." Mrs Reynolds eased toward the door offering a curtsy before her Mistress's voice called out to her. "Did Mr Darcy indicate as to when he was to return from Town? Only he has not yet written." Mrs Reynolds was rather surprised by the question. She had observed that her Master and Mistress did not have any notable regard for one another but surely they would communicate?

"Mr Darcy's valet claimed that he did not give any insight into his stay in Town." Mrs Reynolds paused slightly. "Will you give me permission to speak freely?"

"Of course."

"Mr Darcy is a kind man, such a handsome gentleman! I have never heard a cross word from him in my life. I have known him since he was four years old! You will never find a kinder man, especially to his tenants and his servants. He is a very loyal man, Madam and strives to ensure his family's happiness at any cost. You should not fear that he will not write you from Town." Elizabeth had listened carefully to her housekeeper diligently. She had known Darcy to be a generous man but had never fully considered his kindness to everyone of his close acquaintance or his tenants. Elizabeth had never taken the opportunity to inquire of his daily meetings with his steward nor the outcome of them. Foolishly she had never fully realised his true character until that moment. Yes she had grown to love her husband but had still never understood him completely. This delicate confession from Mrs Reynolds had finally settled those worries about his character. He was truly the best gentleman she had ever known.

"I thank you, Mrs Reynolds. I now fear that I must impose upon you."

"I will aid you in any way, Madam."

"Will you request a carriage to be prepared for a speedy departure."

"Of course, Mrs Darcy. What of your guests?"

"I will convene with my Father, they will not be affronted."

"Of course Ma'am. I will do anything within my power to ensure that the remainder of their stay is enjoyable."

"Thank you, Mrs Reynolds."

"May I inform the coachmen of any particular direction, Mrs Darcy?" Mrs Reynolds asked with a mischievous smile.

"Town."

* * *

Elizabeth had found her Father in the library sitting in the morning sun from the window. Her confessions of her relationship with her husband was honest and heartfelt. She outlined their dealings since being married and most importantly her altered opinion and professions of love. It was an embarrassing conversation to say the least but Mr Bennet tolerated it reasonably well. Upon concluding Mr Bennet could barely speak for a full ten minutes.

"My dear Lizzy. What troubles you must have suffered!"

"No Papa! For I fear that Mr Darcy has suffered many more at my expense. He is a good man Papa but I was too quick in my rebuke of his character. I chastised his failing character but I fear my own was at fault. If I were not so prejudiced toward him I feel that we would have got on tolerably well."

"Dear Lizzy are you sure you love him?" Mr Bennet held her hands in his own

"More than I ever thought possible! He is so kind and generous, I only need an opportunity to explain my altered perspective. I am aware of his feelings, I only hope that my foolishness has not caused them to waver."

"How do you plan to do so?" Elizabeth laughed slightly, gripping his hand tightly.

"I have ordered the carriage readied to make urgent haste for Town, I cannot spare a moment!"

"Of course my child! Do not fear leaving us alone, I am sure that your Mother would like the freedom to explore further. You are not to travel alone?"

"I will be quite safe with a servant, Papa. I insist upon it."

"Then you must hurry back to us Lizzy afore I run mad and desire to retire to my own library!" He jested with his usual hearty laugh. Her nerves however, forbid her to join him in that laughter. "I will make acceptable excuses to your Mother and Sisters. All will be well! Go on now, off with you!"

She was determined in her mission. She would prove to him that she admired his character and loved him most ardently.


	21. The Gentleman I Should Be

**A/N: Hello Everybody! I know that from some of the reviews and messages i received that some of you were really disgusted by the aspect of Darcy visiting a prostitute. I know, I know. It didn't really sit well with me either but i have an explanation:**

**1. Darcy NEEDED to visit Isabella (even though it was initially for pleasurable purposes)! The desire rising within him was causing real emotional distress BUT the fact that he could not go through with it was a symbol of his strong affection for Elizabeth. Basically, if he could not have Elizabeth then he would have no other woman. He was willing to endure any emotional and sexual frustration in order to love her, lying with Isabella would destroy that. Therefore, his visit to Isabella concluded with him saying farewell to his past which encouraged him to further endure the pain he suffered in not being permitted to love Elizabeth.**

**2. We have to remember that this was very common practice for gentlemen to be introduced to women by their Fathers (routinely) pre-marriage. Although we had always hoped (or at least I did) that Darcy would be a naturally educated lover it was not the way of things. Rich and respectable gentlemen of the Ton would be encouraged to partake in these activities, with discretion of course. Despite our modern-day beliefs of individuals at this time.**

**I can only conclude by apologising to those people who did find offence and hope that from my explanation you can endevour to see HIS point of view in relation to his distress and upbringing.**

**Many thanks to those of you who continue to read.**

**Chapter 21 - The Gentleman I should Be.**

"Elizabeth..." He was all astonishment! "Why are you here, your family?" She stood from the chair, closing her book. She had obviously been waiting for him to return to the house.

"My family are well taken care of. They will hardly notice my absence."

"Has Georgiana travelled into Town with you?"

"No she has not."

"You travelled alone?" He walked toward her, awaiting the reply which he knew would be in the affirmative.

"I did."

"I wish you had not, it is a perilous journey for a woman. To travel alone from Derbyshire, Elizabeth." He could go no further, he did not have the energy to argue with her.

"I was quite safe, Sir." He nodded once before taking a seat before the fire. She however, remained standing examining his countenance.

"You look truly unwell, Sir."

"I am not unwell, only fatigued." He could not bare to look upon her for fears of her beauty. That beauty which so often inspired his passion, the passion she would detest. "You have not informed me of your reason for journeying to Town, Elizabeth."

"You left Pemberley without a word, I was concerned for your wellbeing." She said as she took the seat before him. "I felt it necessary."

"It was not, you can see that I am indeed very well." Why was he being so unwelcoming, did he truly no longer hold any affection for her?

"I would contradict that statement."

"Have you come to torment me?" His voice was soft yet pained, his forehead creased in concentration.

"To torment you? No indeed!"

"Your very presence torments me. Your beauty torments me, your wit and liveliness. Please, Elizabeth I have stripped myself of every ounce of pride and conceit, independently slandered my own character to no avail. I have no further energy to progress any further with said improvements."

"I do not wish for you to improve in any way. Your character has been proven to me."

"To be an arrogant and conceited man with no regard for the feelings of others. You once accused me of not being a gentleman and for once in my life, today, I agree with you."

"You are too hard upon yourself!" She stood to make toward him but he turned his head away, gazing into the flames of the fire.

"No, Elizabeth I am not. I deserve your poor assessments and claim that I have tried to alter them. You showed me how insufficient were all my pretensions to please a woman worthy of being pleased. But I fear that my poor sense of judgement in relation to your Sister and Mr Bingley has continuously hindered that."

"You have made amends for your interference." She claimed loudly.

"No, I fear as though I have not fully made amends. I can never have made amends for my ruining your reputation in the Spring. That is insupportable! A most un-gentlemanly sin." He had fallen silent, misery of his failings overwhelming his senses.

"Fitzwilliam..." He raised his eyes and found her knelt before him, tears present in her eyes. "You are mistaken in your assessments, I do not think you arrogant nor conceited. You are the kindest man I have ever known."

"Do not humble me, Elizabeth."

"I do not humble you! You have done my family many great services in which we are all eternally grateful. But I have come to realise that despite your generosity, you are the kindest and most gentlemanly person of my acquaintance."

Darcy, suddenly alerted by her present words sat forward and took her hand in his own.

"It pleases me that you no longer despise me as you once did."

"My hatred was founded by my own prejudice and the deception laid down by Mr Wickham. Once I had read the letter you wrote me at Rosings I could not look upon my behaviour without abhorrence."

"You were correct in your attack of my character at the parsonage." He claimed as he sat back in his chair. "My behaviour toward you was inappropriate, my manners insupportable. I cannot chastise myself enough for that failing. I was given good principles as a child but was left to follow them in pride and conceit."

"But you cannot truly believe that those elements remain in your character?" When he did not reply to her question she continued, aware that she had much more persuading to do. "Fitzwilliam, you claim that I dislike you due to the ruin of my reputation. If you were to deliver me that letter again tomorrow, I would not alter the occurrences it brought about. I would never condemn you for a thing that brought us together."

"You would not?" Elizabeth stood at this and found herself before the fire, its flames enticing.

"No. I attempted to inform you at Pemberley of my altered opinion of your character. Unfortunately you interpreted them as an act of generosity and not the love that I feel."

"Love?" Darcy was so surprised by the word that he could say no more, his heart raced in his chest, his head spinning with excitement.

"I am concerned that you no longer match my feelings and that I may also be tormented by you as you have of me. I can only imagine the pain you suffered when you began to love me at Pemberley." Darcy stood quickly and took her hand, encouraging her to turn toward him. When she did so he noted that she was weeping softly.

"I loved you before I married you, Elizabeth. I cannot place the moment or the place which laid the foundations for it was too long ago. But I love you most ardently. Why do you think I was so eager for us to be married?"

"You have loved me so long?" He wiped a tear from her cheek softly with his thumb, noting the softness of her skin.

"Indeed. You cannot imagine the pain I have suffered. I was capable of maintaining my self restraint initially. Then I slowly became less and less able to do so. Why do you suppose I travelled to Town shortly after arriving at Pemberley? Why do you suppose that I am here now? I was afraid of showing you affection or expressing it. I suffered instead until I came to the conclusion that I can no longer be without you." Her tears fell freely, emotion overtaking her sense of propriety.

"I thought I was too late! I thought your attentions had wavered!"

"No, never. I will eternally be faithful to you, Elizabeth. I will also be grateful to you for finally showing me the gentleman that I should be. I owe you a debt of gratitude which I will endeavour to repay until my dying day."

"I love you dearly, Fitzwilliam!" She claimed as she fell into his arms. The tears falling not of sadness or frustration but of complete and genuine affection.

"And I you, Elizabeth." He said as he held her body close. He had thought for a moment that he was dreaming again, her beauty encouraging his desire. Yet it was no dream, Elizabeth was finally his!

* * *

Darcy was so very enthralled at the prospect of finally being able to express his love found it appropriate to buy his wife a present. She had protested, of course claiming that she deserved no gift. Unsurprisingly Darcy triumphed in that debate.

It would be a short while later that the pair would be seen walking together down Bond Street. Both had the most pleasing countenances that their passing surroundings had no influence. Neither were interested by those surroundings, each only engrossed in the presence of the other. It had took them such a time to develop to this stage of their relationship that the emotions of both were overwhelming.

Darcy could still not comprehend that Elizabeth had so openly declared her love after her strong rebuke of his character at Rosings. Of course he had never intended to overhear the conversation between her and Mrs Collins but he was pleased he had done so. If he had not, he would never have wrote her the letter defending that character which was now so unappealing to him. He suddenly had an understanding of how he had altered. Although he had felt every emotion and drained himself of every ounce of energy in doing so, he had no regrets. He could never regret falling in love with Elizabeth Bennet.

Elizabeth had travelled to Town with every belief that she was too late in securing his affections. How surprised she was when he endeavoured to lay before her every ailment he had suffered in loving her secretly. Her heart, once tinted with anger toward him, melted immediately. The suffering he must have felt looking upon the woman he loved every day, knowing she did not return said feelings. Yet he had expressed his failings to her in such a way that she mentally contradicted them. He was not proud or conceited, that was her prejudice. The prejudice that had now wavered to make way for a strong bond of love. It had brought her to tears, knowing the suffering she had laid before him. Yet despite all, he continued to love her ardently. She remembered how relief had overtaken all of her senses and for a short time she believed herself to have misheard his confession. She had not, he did truly love her. She could never have any regrets, she would never change the past that brought them together in marriage. No, she could never regret entering into matrimony with Fitzwilliam Darcy.

The Darcy pair emerged a long time later back onto Bond Street, Elizabeth glowing with happiness at the present he had bestowed upon her. A necklace would have been more than acceptable, but he had taken into consideration her great desire for reading and purchased her numerous books from the most expensive shop in Town. She had objected, to no avail. She had therefore taken it upon herself to cross the street and select him the most exquisite gloves as a present. A small token in comparison to his own yet Darcy thanked her more than necessary, claiming that he would cherish them. These were not only trifling tokens but symbols of their affection, the first loving present from husband and wife. For this was the day that they were officially bound through marriage with love.

* * *

Isabella could not dispute that it was him, it was indeed Fitzwilliam Darcy. The rather wealthy woman of the night had slipped out of the house for some private contemplation. Darcy's visit that morning had depressed her severely, knowing that he would never return. Yet he had been sombre, in a way she had never before encountered.

As she turned onto Bond Street she could not forget his appearance for it was so very altered from that same morning. The smile upon his countenance was heart-warming as he looked down to the beautiful and elegantly dressed woman on his arm. She had thought that it was a different gentleman until their paths had crossed. His eyes raised toward hers in acknowledgement before he touched the rim of his hat in a silent greeting. He would never have acknowledged an acquaintance with her before, discretion being foremost. Yet now, with his wife on his arm he had done so. She could only imagine that he was paying her one final compliment before venturing into his future life with the beautiful brunette who inspired such envy within her.

Isabella was contented that she had looked upon him for a final time, for she knew that their paths would never cross again. To his wife, Isabella knew that she would not be a prostitute but an acquaintance. Nothing was to be mentioned as to their past dealings nor their encounter that morning. Now she was never to see him again which made her more distressed. Yet it could not be helped! At least he was happy, his countenance had assured her of that. Now she was only to find her own happiness, which never could or would have been with Darcy however desperately she would have wished it. She could only silently wish them well as she continued her journey back toward the house.


	22. Marital Serenity?

**Chapter 22 - Marital Serenity?**

Darcy had seen Elizabeth to her rooms that evening before retiring to his own. He sat before the fire, dismissing Barnes immediately. He had no need for his valet this evening. He was at a loss what to do, should he go to her rooms or would she come to him? He had remembered upon their wedding night insisting that he would never go to her, she would have to find him when she was ready to be his wife. He had remained loyal to that, he had never intruded upon her to further discuss their marital bed. But what should he do now? Would she possibly take offence at him going to her after what had been said between them that very morning? He clearly remembered insisting that he would not be affronted if she was to come to him, yet he was unsure if she would. Surely that was her decision to make. No he would not go to her, he would continue in his promise. If she was ready to become his wife and enter his bed then her intelligence would surely intervene. He would not be affronted if she did not come.

His worries heightened after an hour when she had not arrived. Insistent that she had taken to sleep he rose from the chair and began to undress. He threw his topcoat and cravat on the chair in frustration. He had longed for her to come to him, yet it was not to be, she was not ready.

"Foolish man!" He claimed aloud as he released his shirt, now desperately longing for his bed.

"Fitzwilliam." Her soft voice startled him, initially believing that it was yet again his imagination. Instinct however demanded him to turn toward the connecting door where he now found her stood. His surprise was obvious yet a greater emotion soon overtook him, desire. For she stood at the doorway in the most alluring gown, her hair cascading over the soft material.

"Elizabeth." His voice was raspy as he called her name, his desire almost muting him. "I thought you would not come." Elizabeth blushed slightly before closing the connecting door and walking toward him. He noted her toes as they appeared from beneath her gown as she walked. Even the sight of such a small amount of her body shook the boundaries of his self control.

"I was afraid that you would be affronted by my coming to you."

"No, never!" He claimed as he took her hands. "I would always be honoured to have you come to me, Elizabeth. Yet I did not know if you were ready to be my wife."

"I am." She said softly as she gazed up into his face with those sparkling eyes which so often inspired his desire.

"May I kiss you, Elizabeth?" She did not reply but her eyes sparkled fiercely in a silent acceptance. For Darcy, the moment that his lips finally touched hers was the greatest achievement and most exhilarating moment of his lifetime. To have loved her for so long and to be continuously tormented by her, this was a blessing.

Yet the most paramount blessing was the moment when he looked upon her ivory skin, it was just as he had imagined it. The comparison of it to the silk of his bed linen was remarkable that he almost lost all self restraint.

She did not complain as he examined every crevice of her body, his gentle touch and warm kisses inspiring an unknown contentment within her. She had never contemplated on how this moment would begin yet she would have imagined that he would be tender.

* * *

Tender was not the appropriate word, Darcy recollected the next morning as he held his sleeping wife in his arms. Her dark hair spread across the pillow, her lips parted in the most enticing way. His desire almost resurfaced encouraging him to avert his eyes from her beauty in order to afford her some sleep.

In reflection, his first night with Elizabeth was everything he had wished it to be, and more. She had been responsive and pleasing and although she encountered some pain he was pleased to be able to bring her fulfilment before his self restraint collapsed entirely. It was a challenge of course, after so long fantasising and dreaming of that intimate moment. He had found pleasure with Isabella but not to the extent that his wife had granted him. There was a distinct difference in that Elizabeth was now his alone, her beauty of body and mind always able to encourage that desire within him.

It was pleasurable for him to witness the pleasure he bestowed upon her, her eyes voicing everything that her mouth occasionally did not. The most pleasing prospect was not making love to his wife as he had so long desired, but the pleasure of holding her in his arms. The softness of her skin against his and the tightness of their bodies ensured her security and to Darcy that was all that mattered. As long as his wife was happy he cared for nothing more.

* * *

Mrs Reynolds was not surprised to find her Master and Mistress speedily returned to Pemberley. Their stay in Town had been minimal before they found it necessary to return home. Mrs Bennet was insistent of course, for an explanation as her daughter's absence. Upon Mr Bennet's quick input Mrs Bennet was silenced with nothing more than assurances that their daughter must have had a paramount reason to travel to Town. Mrs Bennet interjected of course, insisting on a further explanation before she was yet again silenced, this time by Jane who greeted her Sister home.

"I have some news, Lizzy." Jane claimed as they adjourned to the drawing room. "Mr Bingley and I are to be married." Elizabeth's joy did not need to be expressed, it was clearly etched upon her countenance.

"My dear, Jane! You have our congratulations! You shall be very happy." Elizabeth claimed as she kissed her Sister's cheek.

"Indeed, this calls for a celebration!" Darcy exclaimed. Elizabeth turned to her husband, confused as to his intentions.

"You mean to give a ball, Mr Darcy?" She jested. "An elaborate dinner I suspect?" Darcy laughed loudly encouraging mental commendation from Mr Bennet who now knew that everything was to be well. His favourite daughter could at least now have some marital serenity.

"No indeed, Mrs Darcy?" Mr Darcy claimed with a sarcastic smile. "I had every intention of finding Bingley in order to gather a shooting party!" Laughter circled the room, even from Mrs Bennet before Darcy added, "Would you care to join us, Mr Bennet?"

"I thought you would never ask, Mr Darcy!" Mr Bennet claimed as he raised his teacup I salute toward his son-in-law. "I feel that shooting would be preferable to the gossip of wedding plans which we should be forced to endure. Please let us not return before nightfall!" Darcy silently disagreed, he would indeed be home before nightfall. For he could wait no longer to hold Elizabeth in his arms. For there he could bestow upon her every emotion that he had ever encountered and entrust upon her a love that would not waver until his dying day.

**Finis**

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
